Of Boys and Blades
by chibiduo
Summary: It was just a kiss, but one that turned Kai's whole world upside down. A series of ficlets that follow Tyson and Kai's relationship over the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hello dwindling Beyblade fandom! So years and years ago I was working on this fanfic that takes place after G-Revolution involving the Bladebreakers turning against each other, Max's mom being a bitch, Voltaire and Boris being evil, and weird psychedelic beyblades that had profound effects on their blader's. It was an interesting tale, and I ended up dropping it to work on an original story involving weird psychedelic bottles of mind-altering substances and middle school kids. Anywho, so here it is years later and I happened upon Beyblade on Hulu and rewatched the entire series for the first time in nearly ten years (I never even saw the ending to G-Revolution) and this story came back into my head. It is demanding my attention. So I've gone back to it and have reworked the plot and I'm ironing out the details before I start writing. In that process I've discovered that there are many many things I want to write that have no bearing on the story. Tyson and Kai are together at the beginning and I want to include how they get together, but it's not part of the main plot so I don't want to just redundantly throw things in there. So I have decided to create this epic of ficlets be a prequel. They are focusing on Kai and Tyson's relationship, mainly from Kai's point of view, though there will probably be a few other things thrown in. If I actually write all the scenes I have in my mind this thing will be 20+ chapters. The title is something I named the file on my desktop because I couldn't think of anything better but I kind of like it so I'll stick with it. So without further ado, I present my first fanfic in eight years. Enjoy! Review! ^_^

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

**Of Boys and Blades**

**Part One**

**Chapter One**

Outside I saw a world of white. The snowflakes fell, dancing in the light of the moon before crashing to the ground below. It was a sight you can only see in Russia. I sat in awe of the beauty of the fierce landscape, my mind remembering how many times I had done this as a child.

"_You don't remember me, do you?" Tala had taunted with a sneer._

"_Should I?"_

Well I remembered him now. I could clearly recall Tala and I as small children, crouched together peering out the barred windows at the world beyond and wishing we were there.

Tala had showed me around when I first arrived at Balkov Abbey. He'd protected me, been my friend. Until I'd gotten better than him, at least. That part was still kind of foggy.

I couldn't comprehend how much of my life had just been wiped from my memory. And I'd never questioned it. Not once. I'd just gone from five to ten like it was normal.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice when he came into the hotel room. Tyson Kinomiya. The no-name who'd beaten me. Who had risked himself to save me on the ice. I could feel his eyes on me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

We'd began the night in the All Starz's room. A room party. Michael had gotten hold of a couple bottles of good old-fashioned Russian vodka. I hadn't felt like the most welcomed person in there, for obvious reasons. I'd partaken a shot with Tyson at his request and had struggled not to laugh at the expression on the bluenette's face. Afterwards I'd disappeared, making my way back to our suite.

"Looking for you," Tyson said, stumbling across the room. He practically fell into the couch beside me.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"I guess. I never drank vodka before, just sake." His smile softened as he looked at me. "You OK?"

"I'm fine." I looked back to the window. I really didn't want to do this right now.

"No you're not." He sighed, slumping back into the couch. "It's OK to not be fine, to talk about what's bothering you, you know. I know you've had a lot to deal with. Everything with Boris, you're grandfather, the championship, what happened at the lake. It's a lot."

"I'm dealing with it. Don't worry about me. It' doesn't matter."

I could see Tyson watching me. He chewed his lip for a moment. "It does matter," he said softly. "After everything that's happened do you really think I don't care?"

"I don't know why you do." My eyes traced the patterns of the carpet. I didn't want to look at him.

He shifted his weight beside me and I felt a hand on my thigh. I could feel his warmth through my pants.

"Tyson, what-" As I turned to face him his lips met mine in the gentlest, most careful kiss. I froze, my mind not even processing what was happening.

He broke away, and as I stared at him in shock, he ran from the room and away from me.

_Tyson _kissed _me. _I was completely dumbfounded. _What do I do?_ Should I punch him like I would've anyone else who dared to try that on me? Should I question him? Ask him why? And what did I think of it? I'd never been kissed before. _Never._ I suppose my mother must've but I remember so little of her, let alone something as specific as a kiss.

I left the room with the intention of confronting him, making my way up two floors to the All Starz's suite, where I figured he must've gone. Cracking the door slightly I quickly saw him in the crowd near Max and Rei. Seeing him, I lost my nerve.

Instead I did the easy thing. I avoided him. I roamed the hotel for the rest of the night trying to understand why he would kiss me, only returning to the hotel near our checkout time.

Our eyes met but neither of us said anything about it. We traveled to the airport. Max was going back to the US with his mom and Rei was returning to China with the White Tigers. I was left alone with Tyson and Kenny waiting for the flight back to Japan. For once, I was grateful for the bespectacled boys presence. I made sure I was never left alone with Tyson. If Kenny went to the bathroom, so did I. If Kenny went to look at the departure times, so did I. And thankfully, their tickets had put them together and left me by myself in the back of the plane.

My grandfather's niece, Lidiya had met me at the airport. I'd met her only a handful of times, but with my grandfather in police custody she was now in charge of his estate until I was eighteen. She informed me I would be staying with her for the rest of the summer then attending boarding school when the break was over.

I didn't put up much of a fight, honestly because I didn't want to deal with Tyson. I was looking forward to the get-out-jail-free card. I would do what Lidiya asked, at least for the time being. She took me home to collect my belongings. I wandered the empty mansion, grateful to be leaving the place I'd spend the last four miserable years, not knowing it would be the last time I'd ever set foot in it.

Above the fireplace in my grandfather's study was a portrait of my mother, Ninoshka Hiwatari. Voltaire had commissioned it when she was seventeen, right before she'd gotten pregnant with me. I could recall very little of her, but I remembered how devastated I'd been when she died. I took the portrait with me. Lidiya looked at it but wisely made no comment, and we began the long drive to her home.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into the passenger seat, only then allowing myself to think about Tyson.

_He kissed me,_ I thought again. I could still feel those chapped lips against mine. No, I hadn't hated it. I think I actually liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Writing this thing is taking a bit longer than expected. I had to go back and watch a few episodes to get dialogue but the next chapter shouldn't be as long a wait.

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

**Of Boys and Blades**

**Part One**

**Chapter Two**

Snow outside the window; the only light in a dark room. And then he was next to me. His lips against mine. Dry and chapped but pleasant nonetheless. It seemed I had memorized every detail of that night, replaying it again and again in my mind. I could still remember the warmth of his-

"Hiwatari! Care to join us?"

Snapping out of my reverie I turned from the window to stare at the teacher, an unpleasant woman who wore too much makeup named Mrs. Tota. "Sorry," I said softly. "Guess I got bored and drifted off."

Detention. The first in this school. I seemed to have some trouble keeping my mouth shut. I'd always hated school but these private schools my cousin had chosen for me was a new form of torture. I think I would've taken the Abbey over entitled rich snobs who when I wouldn't perform for them like a circus animal had decided to make my life miserable. I'd retaliated and gotten kicked out of one school. I lost my temper and beat a kid to a bloody pulp at the other. This was the third school in nine months. Lidiya had been dropping threats that it would be the last. After this my ass was being shipped off military school. Yeah, right. Like I'd agree to that. I had a way of not doing things I really didn't want to.

I had made a promise that I would at least attempt to stay out of trouble but this place was pushing me. I'd only been here a few days and already everyone was talking behind my back. Some large guy by the name Dunga had thrown a brick through one of the windows, calling me out for a battle. I hadn't complied. No, I was done with blading. Now I was the talk of the school. Everywhere I went there were whispers and hushed conversations. And to top it off, I'd even gained my own personal stalker. Wyatt Smithwright didn't know how to take a hint.

I took my time going to my next class, not minding that the masses cleared a path to let me through. It had always been like that, at every school I'd ever gone to. Even at the Abbey, as I was now remembering. Nobody ever wanted to cross my path

Only then did I allow Tyson to pop back into my thoughts. This was happening too frequently now. So what, we'd kissed? Well, Tyson had kissed me and I'd sat there like an idiot as he had run away. So? It meant nothing. I never really like him all that much, I kept telling myself. He got on my nerves. So why was it I couldn't get Tyson Kinomiya out of my fucking head?

It had been nine months since I'd last seen him at the airport. The last time I'd spoken to him had been a curt goodbye with him unable to look me in the eye. And more and more often I was finding my mind drifting back to him. Maybe I should've done something differently. Maybe I should've talked to him. Slowly, I was coming to terms that the kiss had actually meant something to me. Hell, I was even dreaming about him now.

I could feel my cheeks redden with the recollection of my most recent dream. I had woken up covered in sweat with my shorts wet. Very annoying.

I'd never had friends before the Bladebreakers, not really. In the Abbey there had been no such thing as loyalty and I'd held on to that ever since. I kept people around me, but at a distance. The Blade Sharks were pawns to do my bidding and they were the closest anybody had gotten to me before. The more time I had spent with the Bladebreakers the more protective I had become of them. Watching out for them when they went off on their own, saving Max inside the PBB building, reaching out for Tyson on the ice. Tyson had changed me in profound ways, and I still wasn't sure that was a good thing.

Did I like Tyson? Or did I just like the fact that he liked me? He must like me because he kissed me, right? Tyson was loud, obnoxious, and he snored. But he'd always intrigued me. From the start he'd beaten me. I'd never been beaten, not since the Abbey. And then this no-name rookie had come along and turned my world upside down. I'd disintegrated the Blade Sharks. I joined the Bladebreakers and they made me captain. As much as I complained about them I'd grown to care. And Tyson had never given up on me. He knew exactly what to say to me at Lake Baikal.

I thought about them a lot. I missed them, though I'd never admit it. I'd quit blading-my heart just wasn't in it anymore. My classmates had spread rumors that it was because I thought I was the greatest and didn't find anybody to be a challenge. That wasn't true. What was true was that there was only one person I wanted to battle, and he was the one I was currently obsessing over.

Lunch time finally arrived and I took a seat at a lone table, content to eat by myself. Wyatt Smithwright joined me, the only one of my classmates I hadn't succeeded in completely alienating. He was determined to be my friend. Sort of reminded me of Tyson in that respect. That may have been why I hadn't shoved him into a locker yet. But Tyson wasn't so..._desperate_.

"You're always spacing out in class, Kai," he said brightly, setting down his lunch tray.

"Her lectures aren't very interesting."

"I bet I know what you're thinking about."

"I doubt that." I couldn't help but smirk.

"You're thinking about blading. You miss the rush, the cheers and applause. I don't know how you could ever give that up."

Ignoring him, I continued to eat my sandwich.

"I think if you took me on as your student you would remember how much you love it-"

"Enough," I cut him off. "I'm not teaching you anything. End of story. Quit bothering me." Grabbing my tray I took my lunch to eat in solitude.

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

I needed a break from the school. It had been a week and I felt like being suffocated. I missed freedom. At my Grandfather's, as unpleasant as he was, he'd given me almost complete freedom. As long as I showed up when he told me to he didn't care where I went, what I did, who I was with, and I missed that. I hated all these rules.

I'd set it up earlier in the week, a secret hideaway in an abandoned building filled with all my blading stuff. I needed _something_ to do with it. I didn't want it all over my dorm room. I'd always loved exploring abandoned places and I'd taken a liking to this one. According to a nearby worker it was under a pending contract and work wouldn't be done on it for another five months. I'd probably be moved on to a new school by then.

I had just entered when I heard something behind me.

"Oh, wow! This is where you keep all your trophies and stuff! This is you're secret training stuff!"

I felt my back stiffen in anger. Dammit he was stealthy! I hadn't heard him at all. "Sorry, but blading's all behind me now," I said curtly.

Looking back at me with an earnest expression Wyatt went on, "I didn't mean any harm by following you." His eyes wandered around the room and widened when he saw my blades. "All right!" he shouted, running over to the display I'd made. "It's you're Dranzer! I don't mean to be a pest, but is it true you retired because there's nobody good enough to fight against? At least, that's what I heard."

I was tired of this. "Listen, I hear a new rumor every day."

"But there's one name that keeps coming up. Who you'd like to take on. You know, Tyson from the Bladebreakers."

I caught a glimpse of the photo taken of our team last year. "Yeah, I guess I would like to face Tyson one last time," I admitted. "That battle would be...interesting. Now that would be a real fight. But it would never happen." No, if I could help it I'd never see him again.

Wyatt's eyes lit up. "Hey, I just got an idea. What if I said I would help you set up a battle?"

Shattering glass cut short our conversation. A rogue blade entered the room, tearing it to shreds. I didn't have to be a genius to guess who was behind it. Practically throwing Wyatt out the window I followed behind him, landing in a fortunately placed pile of empty boxes on the ground below.

Fleeing the site I led Wyatt away from the industrial buildings to an underpass I'd found that had reminded me of the one back home. Near where I'd met Tyson. Damn he was in my head again! I just had to hide Dranzer for now. I'd be back for him later.

"Hey, Kai," Wyatt started. "I'm sorry. I guess I really messed things up for you back there. Who was that guy, anyway? And how come he was trying to fight you, Kai?"

"No clue."

"Well, there's got to be a reason, right?"

I didn't answer. After hiding Dranzer Wyatt and I returned to school and to our dorms.

I spent a sleepless night staring at the ceiling. My mind was restless. Who was that guy? What did he want with me and Dranzer? And then there was Tyson. Wyatt had brought him up. Yeah, that would be the most incredible battle, of that I was sure. I'd felt it when we'd battled at the qualifier. We'd both gotten so much better since then I couldn't imagine just how that match might go. I honestly didn't know if I'd win. With Tyson on my mind I finally drifted off to sleep amidst a sea of pleasant dreams I'd never describe.

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

The following afternoon I caught myself staring out the window once again determined to keep my mouth shut this time when I was accosted by a couple of Wyatt's cohorts. They couldn't be right. Wyatt couldn't be that stupid. Rushing out of the classroom I headed to where I'd hidden Dranzer.

_Gone!_ I knelt on the ground, finding a crumpled up note. It was from Dunga, telling me to meet him at three on the roof of the Atkins building. It had been a long time since I'd been this angry. How dare he! How fucking dare he! What right did he have to Dranzer! He hadn't earned him, he hadn't kept him safe. I crumpled the note back up after I'd read it. "I'll be there."

Close to three I arrived at the rooftop of the Atkins building. From the stairs I could already hear the two of them bickering.

It didn't take long for Wyatt to notice me. "How come you're here?"

"Give me my blade."

"Sorry, I can't."

"Okay, kid," Dunga cut in. "Give him back his blade."

"No way!" Wyatt yelled. "I challenged you to a fight! Now use it or lose it!"

My gaze ice. "Knock it off!"

"You think there's no one good enough to fight you, right?" he questioned. "Well I'm about to show you someone who is."

_I hope he doesn't mean himself._ "Suit it yourself. But when you lose, don't come crying to me."

"Make up your minds!" Dunga was getting restless. "I need a victim here."

Wyatt readied the launcher. "Enough yapping. Let it rip!"

"You're the one out of your league, runt Let it rip!"

They launched the blades and it was immediately apparent just how out of his league Wyatt was. "Show 'em whose boss, Dranzer!" he cried.

"What's the matter?" Dunga taunted. "A minute ago you were trash talking me."

Dunga wasted no time, but he was careless. His final blow since a shockwave that actually knocked Wyatt off the building. On instinct I reached out my hand and caught him. "Hang on!"

Pulling him back to the roof top I glared at Dunga, fire searing in my blood. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I felt like it," he boasted "Besides, your Dranzer is as washed up as you are, Kai."

Shit, was this what I used to be like?

I stood at the dish, Dranzer in my hand. Wyatt lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. For the first time in months I wanted to battle someone. I wanted to put this douche bag in his place.

"You ready to take me on or what?"

I readied my launcher. "It's winner take all."

"Ready whenever you are."

"If I win, that means you split, got it?" My eyes never left him.

"I don't plan on going anywhere."

We launched our blades and the battle began. He was tough, all right. My mind was churning with different strategies, how to most effectively use my blade. "Is this it?" I mocked.

"You wish. I'm just getting warmed up for the grand finale. So you'd better get ready to hand over your useless blade, understand? _Attack!"_

His blade seemed to move with a mind of its own.

"Look at that?" Wyatt cried. "Where's his power coming from?"

"Yeah. No kidding." It was almost as though he had a bit beast, but I didn't see anything.

A final burst of power knocked my into a wall. _Did I lose? _Opening my eyes I could see Dunga with his blade in his hand. But where was Dranzer? In a flash he fell at my feet. _A tie?_ The roof top was a mess. The bey stadium had been completely demolished.

"Amazing," I heard Dunga say. "That was wicked. I guess we'll call it a draw, huh. See you around chumps." With that, he was gone.

I couldn't help but laugh. The rush! I hadn't felt that in so long. I actually wanted to blade again.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked me.

"Looks like I finally found a worthy opponent," I said, more to myself than to him. "And it's time to take Dranzer out of retirement, Wyatt."

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

It felt like I had woken up from a long sleep. I was done with the dull monotony of prep schools, endless homework, and childish vendetta's. I was going home, back to Bay City, back to Tyson. I packed my belongings and left the school under the cover of night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

So I didn't think it would take me this long... I was trying to figure out how I was going to handle certain things and I think I'm happy with the final version. ^_^

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

**Of Boys and Blades**

**Part One**

**Chapter Three**

_I was surrounded by devastation. Churned concrete and stone. Choking smoke and fire. Only the ground I stood on had been left untouched. _

_I had to get out of here. I had to run._

_But what was that over there? Blood? And... A _hand-

I bolted awake, hitting my head on the arm of the couch. Rubbing my temple, I sat upright. _Another damn nightmare_. My breathing calmed and I noticed the sun rising through the open window. I was sick of these nightmares. Ever since my memories of the Abbey had started to return I'd had the occasional bad dream. I wasn't sure what they meant but I was pretty sure they had something to do with Black Dranzer.

I was hiding in the pool house of the estate I'd once lived in. Different cars and furniture had made it apparent it was now the home of new owners. Lidiya could've mentioned that little fact to me. That really messed up my plan, what little of one there was.

Luckily my key still worked and I'd stowed away in the pool house. This time of year was far too cold to take a swim so I doubted I'd be noticed.

Pushing the nightmare from my thoughts with a sigh I rose and headed for the shower. It wouldn't be stocked but at least I'd feel refreshed. I wondered how long the school would wait until they contacted Lidiya. And just how hard would she try to find me? I'd call her in a week, I eventually decided. After I figured out exactly what I wanted. Returning to boarding school was definitely not it.

Rummaging through my suitcase for clothes I found a tube of the blue eye-liner I'd always used to draw the triangles on my face. Odd how a childish rebellion had become such a part of me. Makeup wasn't prohibited at the boarding schools so I'd just kind of stopped. Twisting the cap off I raised it to my face. It was like coming home, I guess. The longing for something familiar.

I decided to go for a walk. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. It felt very weird being back. Everything looked the same but different. Like nothing had changed but my whole life had been turned upside down. I revisited my old haunts, eventually ending up at the canal where I'd met Tyson for the first time. That was only a year ago and yet it felt like a lifetime had passed. I felt older.

I heard kids playing and left, heading for the warehouse where I spent so much of my time. I'd always hated being home, hated being around Voltaire. The warehouse had become my other home. Long since abandoned, it sat empty along the waterfront. From the roof it had a beautiful view of the bay. After returning from Russia I'd never taken that view for granted. I loved the water.

I went to my old perch, looking down at the industrial dish we'd used as a bey stadium. I could tell the Blade Sharks hadn't been there in a while. Good. I'd always considered the place mine, anyway.

_So what are you going to do now, Kai? You have no home, no family. Are you going to go looking for Tyson? You don't even know where he lives._

I wandered like I had when I was younger. Urban exploring, I guess it was called. Breaking into abandoned buildings, looking for any interesting keepsakes. I had quite a collection. Odd keys, nuts and bolts, personal items, jewelry. I always thought the landscape would make interesting pictures, particularly the places nature had started to reclaim.

Eventually I headed towards home—ex-home. The grumbling of my stomach reminded me I hadn't eaten anything all day. I had some money. I'd probably stop somewhere for takeout and go back to the pool house.

Taking a shortcut through the woods I heard the hum of a blade.

_I know that. I know that blade!_ Following the noise, trying not to get too excited, I found what I was looking for.

Along the path there was a battle going on. It was Tyson! He was a little taller and a little thinner, but he was unmistakable. He was battling some kid I'd never seen before. And he...he was _losing._

I watched the battle play out for a moment, perplexed. _Why isn't he releasing Dragoon?_

"No!" he yelled out. "Dragoon can't lose this!"

"He won't," I heard my voice say. "Tyson, it's time for Dragoon to go on the attack."

I couldn't describe the look on his face when he saw me. But whatever funk he was in he snapped out of and went on to win the battle. The kid he was battling took off and Kenny immediately started going on about analyzing his data. I walked over to the overlook above the water. They could come to me.

I wasn't sure how to go about this. I hadn't planned on meeting Tyson with an audience. I didn't even know who the girl was that was following them around. For a second the thought crossed my mind that she might be his girlfriend, but an argument ensued between them so I quickly dismissed that notion.

"Tyson!" I heard Kenny yell. "They're not the only problem we have right now. In your last battle, you had trouble releasing Dragoon again until Kai showed up. Ever since the Bladebreakers went their separate ways you haven't had a consistent level of intensity in your game?"

_That's interesting._

"Hey, Kai!" Tyson came jogging towards me a few minutes later. "So what are you doing back? Mr. Dickinson told us you moved."

Leaning my back against the rails I shrugged. "Visiting."

"Well I'm glad to see you, man." He smiled brightly. "You won't believe the crazy stuff that's been happening to us lately."

So that's how it was? We were just going to pretend nothing ever happened. Or maybe he just didn't want to bring it up in front of his friends. He probably didn't want them to know. Hell, I didn't either. But I wanted something..different? _I don't know what I want, do I?_ I had no idea how to conduct myself in this situation.

Tyson and Kenny were talking and I hand't heard a word. Something about weird guys in suits, being kidnapped, robots, and mysterious bladers. "I had some weird guy in a cape approach me, too."

"This is getting very strange," Kenny told us. "I'm going to do a complete analysis on everything up until this point."

They continued to talk about conspiracy theories and I trailed behind. It did sound like someone was after our bitbeasts. At least now I had a valid reason to stay. I'd just have to figure out a way to make that happen.

Tyson, Kenny, and the girl I eventually figured out was named Hilary continued to talk about the days events as we all headed back toward the canal.

Tyson turned around to look back at me. "Hey there, Kai! I bet you're wondering who the new girl is, aren't you? This is my classmate, Hilary."

Without a beat I continued to walk past them. I suppose I couldn't be bothered.

Tyson let out a chuckle. "That's our Kai, all right."

"Well, that was rude. What's his problem, huh?" I guess I'd hurt her feelings.

"Don't let it bug you," Kenny told her. "He's like that with everyone. Especially us."

"So talking isn't one of his strong suits?" she said to Tyson. "Unlike you, who can't stop?" Okay, maybe I would like this girl after all.

"Haha, very funny." I heard him run up to me a moment later. "Hey, Kai! You need a place to crash? Just say the word."

I paused.

"Really, I'm sure my grandpa won't mind."

"I appreciate the offer," I said evenly. "But, I don't know—"

"Dude, It's a no-brainer!" Grabbing my arm, he started pulling me along the path. "Besides, Grandpa's always harping on me to practice my martial arts. You can do me a solid and distract him for me."

"Umm...Tyson..."

He wouldn't take no for an answer. We arrived at the dojo I learned was where he lived. I took in everything as we walked passed. It was so different from where I'd grown up. Serene. He had the kind of yard rich people paid thousands for.

He led me through the house to the dojo section. It was a very old house. Obviously it had been in his family for generations. "We'll sleep in here. There's a lot more room. I'll go get us some blankets."

His grandfather found me there and started giving me some lecture about martial arts. I didn't really want to be rude to the man. He'd always been nice to me. Tyson thankfully came back.

"Here's some blankets and a pillow for you, Kai. Grandpa! You're not giving him the swordplay schpiel already?"

"Newsflash, Tyson!" he shouted. "There's a fine line between being a champ and being a chump. Keep slacking off on your training, and you're door number two! Thanks for shopping at Has-Beens-R-Us! Please come again!"

"Grandpa, I don't have time for a lecture right now, ok." After some scuffling he maneuvered his grandfather out the door. Voltaire would've killed me if i'd ever talked back like that. Was this what normal was?

With a grin Tyson sat down before me. "So, Kai, what've you been up to these days? Not that I missed you while you were gone or anything. I'm just curious, that's all."

Grabbing the blankets and pillow he'd offered me, I headed to the other side of the dojo.

"I see. I guess you've been practicing your patented move; giving people the cold shoulder."

"Yeah, well practice makes perfect."

He didn't say anything else as I layed out the blanket. As I settled down eventually I heard, "Are you mad at me?"

Looking over I saw him watching me with the weirdest of expressions. I didn't say anything and went back to unfolding blankets.

Tyson crossed the room to sit beside me. "You probably wondered why I kissed you." There it was. He said it out loud. "Look, the truth is-"

A loud bang at the door cut him off. "Dudes! If you want to eat, food's in the kitchen!"

"Guess we should eat." I stood and exited the room, careful not to look at him. And then I wanted to kick myself. I wanted Tyson to finish his sentence but at the same time I didn't.

I didn't say much at dinner. Tyson and his Grandfather talked constantly. I guess that's where he got it from. The food was good. Better than anything I'd had in months. Afterwards Tyson and I returned to the dojo.

Tyson shut the door and locked it behind him. "I'm sorry I kissed you," he spit out, standing before me. "I shouldn't have done that. But I want us to be friends. So please don't be mad."

When did I start to find him cute? The last few months of obsessing over him came into my head and all I wanted was to feel those lips against mine again. "Don't worry about it," I said softly, trying to avoid his stare.

Then Tyson was in my face, his eyes wide. "Really? Are we really ok?" he pleaded. Why did I mean so much to him?

I couldn't help it. He was _right_ there. Our faces were inches from each other. I slammed my mouth into his. I guess I took him by surprise. He lost his footing and we both went crashing to the floor. I'd landed on top of him. Without a thought I kissed him again.

He made some kind of squeak in surprise but he kissed me back eagerly. He combed his fingers through my hair and I wrapped my arms around him. It was awkward. It was rough. Neither of us really knew what we were doing. But I loved it. I loved the feel of his body underneath me, his lips pressed against mine, the way he touched me. I liked this way too much.

I pushed him away and sat up. "This is a bad idea."

Tyson pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at me with a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"This. _You."_

He just looked hurt.

He'd never understand. Caring was weakness. Voltaire and Boris had instilled that in me my entire life. I could handle having friends but anything more than that...no, this had gone too far.

"I need to go."

"Why? Do I bother you that much? Why the hell are you here?"

"I don't know!"

"_You_ kissed _me_, you know."

Our eyes locked and I swallowed. I just didn't know how to handle this.

He broke our gaze with a sigh. "Just forget it." He went back to his side of the room and I to mine and we didn't say another word.

Sleep never found me that night. Can't really get much sleep staring at Tyson. He kept tossing and turning. After a while it seemed he finally found peace and I could hear him breathing softly.

_What am I doing?_ So I'd just completely ruined our friendship. I didn't see a way to come back from that. What to do now?

_Should I call Lidiya?_ I didn't want to return to the prep school. I could just keep squatting in the pool house.

The sun was starting to rise. I dressed and folded the mat and blankets. I needed to get out of here before Tyson woke up.

"Kai," I heard him murmur.

Walking back over I knelt beside his sleeping form. "Are you awake?"

Silence answered.

Without thinking I leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm sorry."

I decided to do what I was best at and avoid the issue. I snuck out of the dojo unseen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Boys and Blades**

**Part One**

**Chapter Four**

I needed to clear my head, to get Tyson out of it for just a little while. I decided to go to the beach to blow off some steam. It should be pretty deserted at this hour. The outside air was crisp and cool. Spring hadn't come quite yet. Head down, hands in my pockets, I walked through town lost in thought.

"Hey, K-man! Where you off to this early?"

I turned to see Tyson's Grandfather walking out of a grocery store. Well that caught me off guard. I hadn't expected to run into him. "Umm... I was going to go practice at the beach for a bit."

"Tyson's not going?"

"He's not really a morning person."

Grandpa let out a chuckle. "Ain't that the truth. Are you staying again tonight?"

"No, I don't want to impose on you anymore."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! You're not imposing. Stay as long as you like. And you don't have to stay in the dojo. We have a couple extra bedrooms."

I couldn't stay there. I didn't trust myself around Tyson. "I appreciate the offer, but-"

"No but's! I'll see you later. Have fun. Let me know if you see any hotties at the beach." With a wink he dismissed me and headed back in the direction of the dojo.

I watched him for a moment before continuing on my walk, replaying in my head the events of the night before. I'd kissed Tyson and he'd kissed me back. What had I really expected? That if I kissed Tyson these annoying feelings would just magically go away. No, it had just confirmed this was more than some stupid little crush. And I didn't like it. Not one bit.

I took my frustration out on the discarded cans and bottles I found near the water. It felt good to practice. It had really been a while. I missed the focus, the precision, the battle to attain perfection. And for just a moment, I actually didn't think about Tyson.

Unfortunately that didn't last very long. Voices interrupted my practice. _Of _course_. So much for that plan._ I jumped onto one of the breaker walls. Looking down I confirmed it was indeed Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary. _Figures._

They joined me on the wall overlooking the ocean and Kenny went more into detail about the events that had been going on over the past few days. I stood behind the others as they sat. Tyson was oddly quiet. I caught him staring at me more than once.

I gave them a brief rundown of what had happened with Dunga and our weird battle. I didn't really understand how he'd been able to keep up with me without a bitbeast.

"I'm not surprised by your story, Kai," Kenny said after I'd finished. "We have a theory about what's been happening. The Bladebreakers are being targeted by members of a group with ulterior motives."

"...And?" As if I couldn't have guessed that.

"Well, judging by what you've just told us, the pattern fits the bill," Kenny continued. "The mysterious blader shows up out of the blue, demands a match with you, and then displays incredible power in battle. Just like Tyson's opponent, yours had a beyblade that was guided by a hidden force. And invisible bitbeast!"

"So that was the ace up his sleeve." Now it made sense.

"Pretty sneaky, isn't it?" Kenny went on. "At least now you know how that guy was able to beat you."

"He didn't beat me," I told him quickly. "It was a draw."

"Right. Sorry." Kenny looked down at his laptop.

Tyson looked up at me with a grin. "Chill out, Kai. Even the best of us lose sometimes." He stood to join me.

"You _still_ think you're the best?"

Tyson rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that."

"Good. Because you're not."

"Oh, and you are?"

And then we were back to how things used to be, at least on the surface. Arguing came naturally to us. I wasn't sure if I'd ever had a conversation with him that hadn't ended in a fight. He decided to remind me that he was world champion and I decided to remind _him_ that I'd kicked his ass before so I could definitely do it again. All the while I was thinking of the night before and wondering if it was on his mind, too. I wanted to kiss him again. Badly.

"Look," Tyson cut me off. "Fighting like this is getting us nowhere. The important thing is you're here now. We were a team before, and we can be a team once again. Working together Kai, that's how we'll beat those invisible bitbeasts."

No way. "Uh-uh." I shook my head. I didn't understand how Tyson could act so..._normal_ around me. It was a little unnerving.

"Huh?" Tyson looked dumbfounded.

"I know we were a team once. And once is enough for me." Like hell I'd ever share a hotel room with him again. I turned to leave. I was done with this. I needed to go back to Lidiya's and never look back. This was a mistake. All a huge fucking mistake. I turned and walked away.

"We're your friends!" Kenny yelled behind me. "Don't leave!"

Friends? I didn't have any friends.

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

I walked around town lost in my own thoughts. I was angry. Angry at Tyson for acting like nothing mattered, and angry at myself because it had. I wanted this crush to go away. I wanted Tyson to go away. I wanted everything and everyone to just go away. After an hour or so I decided to head back to the mansion to get my stuff and call Lidiya. No more Bladebreakers, no more Bay City, and no more Tyson. I was done with it all.

I was almost there when I noticed a familiar car slowing down beside me. As it pulled over my cousin rolled down her window. "Hello, Kai." She looked slightly amused under her oversized sunglasses. I didn't get her.

"How did you find me?" was my only response.

"I thought you might come home."

"You could've told me you sold it."

"Yeah, I could have."

"I'm not going back to school."

"I figured that. Get in. Let's go talk over lunch."

Letting out a sigh I got into the passenger side and she took off. I watched her profile as she drove, wondering what she was going to do with me now. She was what I imagined my mother would look like if she were alive, she had the same dual-toned hair and crimson eyes both my mother and I possessed. Most people thought she was my sister. She was young, early thirties. She had yet to marry and have any children of her own. She was the only one of my relatives I'd ever liked.

We went to restaurant downtown. Voltaire had favored it. I guess she had similar tastes. We were seated and she ordered a bottle of wine. "Do you like Pino Grigio?"

"Never had it." She poured me glass.

"Is there something you want from me?" I asked after the waiter had taken our orders.

She sighed. "What do _you_ want, Kai? Obviously you hate boarding schools."

"I want to stay here. _This_ is my home." Even thought I had just decided to leave it forever. I could be very indecisive sometimes.

"I can't rearrange my whole life to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself. I'll go to school. I'll behave."

She smirked at me. "Do you know how to behave, Kai?"

"I can behave as long as other people leave me alone."

"Sure you can." She paused for a moment, thinking it over. "Okay, Kai. If I do this, you had better be on your best behavior. I don't want any phone calls. And if I need you to attend one of the boring dinner parties you hate so much I want you to do it without argument and refrain from insulting anyone."

"Done. I can handle that."

"Give me a couple of weeks to find something suitable." She sipped her wine.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I was curious.

"Well, we're the only family each other has left, so there is that."

"Anything else?"

She set the wine glass down. "You're Nina's son. And you remind me of her."

No one ever spoke of my mother. I'd only ever gotten hit for bringing her up in front of Voltaire.

"Did you know her well?"

"I did. I went to live with Nina and Voltaire when I was twelve, did you know that?"

"No. He never told me anything."

Her face was somber. "Well, I did. My parents died in a car accident. Nina was two years older than me and treated me like a sister. She was my best friend." She paused, playing with her wine glass. "Misfortune and tragedy follows our family, Kai."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you trying to say that we're cursed or something?"

"I digress." She shifted in her seat. "I was in the car with my parents. It was a miracle I survived. When I went to live with Nina and Voltaire your grandmother had already disappeared."

"Disappeared? I thought she was dead."

She arched an eyebrow. "Did Voltaire actually say she was dead?"

I had to think about that one. "Well, not in so many words."

"Voltaire claimed she ran off with a lover, but there hasn't been a trace of her since. She may indeed have had a lover on the side, but she doted on Nina. She never would've left her behind."

"So what are you saying, exactly?" I didn't like where this was going.

"Nina was wild," she explained. "She was a loner with few friends. She did what she wanted, when she wanted." She smiled at the memory. "Reminds me of somebody. Well, she drove Voltaire crazy. Especially after she met Toma. He was a high school drop-out and part of a gang."

There was someone else no one had ever spoken to me about. My fucking father.

"Your mother thought he was _so_ exciting. Voltaire was furious when he found out she was pregnant. You were born a week before she turned eighteen. He wanted to give you up for adoption but she wouldn't hear of it. She threatened to run away and he'd never see her again. So...he let her keep you.

"Her relationship with your father didn't last. She lived at the mansion and Voltaire took care of the two of you financially, but there were always the fights. They had horrible, horrible fights. I was away at college when she died. When Voltaire told me it was suicide I didn't believe it for a minute. Nina had her problems, but she loved you. She never would've left you with Voltaire. I read the autopsy report. She had injuries they couldn't attribute to her fall."

I felt my blood run cold. Not suicide? How many times had I stood on that roof looking down at the spot her body was found? How many times had I stood there wondering why she had done it, what had driven her to that edge? Wondering what it had felt like? I chewed my lip. "He..._killed_ her?"

She shrugged. "Or had her killed. You're well acquainted with Boris, I've heard." 

"Yeah." Understatement.

"What you probably don't know is that Voltaire took Boris in as his ward. He was a bit older than me and Nina but he was always there when tragedy struck. My grandparents died young—fire in a vacation house. My parents in a freak car accident on a beautiful summer day. Voltaire's wife disappeared without a trace. And then Nina committed suicide. Don't you think that's an awful lot to be a coincidence?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

She finished her wine. "When Voltaire gets out of jail—and he will get out of jail, he's too well connected—he will come for you. Regardless of how he's treated you in the past, you are his only blood heir, and that does mean something to him. He will come for you. He might try to tempt you, or he might threaten you. But he will want you to do something for him. When that happens, promise me you'll make the right decision."

"Lidiya, I—"

"Promise me."

"I promise." I drank the wine she had poured for me in one gulp.

When we left the restaurant she asked me where I was staying so she could take me back. "I'm really busy at work right now. Give me a couple weeks to find you something permanent. Do you think you can stay with them until then?"

Grandpa _had_ offered. "Probably."

"Good."

I gave her directions back to the dojo. As we were leaving downtown I noticed Tyson and the others going into the BBA Headquarters building. "Drop me off here"

"Why?"

"I just saw my friend."

"I need to talk to his grandfather."

"You can go without me, he's probably home." I hopped out of the car before she could protest further.

My head was swimming with information. There was too much going on. With a deep breath I headed into the building. I just needed to deal with this. I found them in the training room having an altercation with some strange older man. I hung back in the shadows to gage the situation.

"They want to fight the Bladebreakers?" I heard Kenny squeal.

"Oh, yeah? Well, too bad," Tyson said dejectedly. "We don't fight as a team anymore."

Mr. Dickinson pleaded with him. "You must."

"Not if Kai won't join us again," he told him. "He's gone. But I'm not. If the Psychic's want the title they'll each have to fight me!"

"One person can't be a team," Hilary pointed out. "They'll wipe the floor with you!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I stepped forward, making my presence known.

The others looked pretty happy to see me.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Tyson said with a smile as our eyes met. I didn't know what was going on between us. But it could wait for now.

"It's Kai!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed. "He's back."

"So he is," the older man in the white jacket let out a laugh. "Only two Bladebreakers left to go. You'll make sure the other ones are here for the match?"

"I'm a man of my word, Dr. B., and a promise is a promise," Mr. Dickinson told him. "Consider it done. I'll contact Max and Rei immediately."

"All right!" Tyson was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"The Bladebreakers team is getting back together!" I heard Kenny say. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that.

Mr. Dickinson stepped forward. "For the record, the BBA officially recognizes the upcoming championship match between Team Psychic and the Bladebreakers."

And that was that. We would be battling Team Psychic as the Bladebreakers. We went back to Tyson's house to start training.

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

That night found me back at the Kinomiya dojo eating dinner with Tyson and his grandfather who insisted I call him Gramps. Hilary and Kenny had left not long before.

I couldn't get over how different their relationship was from mine and Voltaire's.

"So I met your cousin," Gramps told me. "Cute little thing. Sure has a lot of rules for you. You get into a lot of trouble?"

I shrugged. "I suppose it has a way of finding me."

Now that the others were gone Tyson had barely spoken to me.

"Well you don't have to worry about me tattling on you," he said with a smile "I only have a few rules here. Curfew's eleven o'clock. If you're not home call and let me know where you are. Clean up after yourself. And don't lie to me. If you can do all that you'll be just fine."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're so polite. Tyson could take a page from your book." He chuckled into his drink.

"I know how to be polite, Grandpa," Tyson said curtly. This was a different side of Tyson. One I hadn't really seen before.

"Yeah, well prove it."

After dinner he had Tyson give me an official tour of the house and show me the room I was to use. "Tyson, are you really all right with me staying here?" I said as he showed me my room.

"It's fine, Kai. Stay. We don't want you out on the streets." He left without another word.

I showered and collapsed on the bed, ready to welcome sleep. I finally let myself think about what Lidiya had told me. It was too much to process. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know how to feel.

I felt eyes on me. Looking over I saw Tyson leaning in the doorway, leaning against the frame. I hadn't closed the door.

"Do you want something?"

"Are you all right?"

"No. Leave me alone."

He didn't say anything else and for a moment I thought he actually would leave. "I don't want you to go."

"I didn't say I was going anywhere."

"Isn't your cousin going to take you home?"

"I don't have a home."

He was quiet. "You can stay here as long as you want, you know," he said softly and I heard him walk away.

"No. I can't."

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait...*cries* Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and faved! I love you all! And damn this chapter was difficult to write. Some of the dialogue from the show is soooooo cringeworthy. So yeah *cackles evilly* The plot thickens! What? This thing has a plot? Sort of... It's backstory for the story this is a prequel to...that I will get to...eventually. I haven't written in so many years I feel like this is just soooo choppy. Believe it or not, I used to be a good writer. I'm starting to get the hang of it again. The next chapter contains one of my favorite scenes so hopefully I'll get that one up relatively quickly. No show dialogue to deal with. Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Boys and Blades**

**Part One**

**Chapter Five**

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

Lidiya's few weeks turned into months.

Tyson and I fell into a routine. After school we'd gather in the dojo and train with the rest of the team. Max and Rei returned and we fell into our old dynamic. That plus Hilary, I suppose. It surprised me how much I'd actually missed them. Being a part of something. Being surrounded by people who gave a damn about me.

Max went to the same school as Tyson and Kenny, though he wasn't in the same class. Rei had finished school in China. He spent most of his time at the BBA headquarters. When the others weren't around Tyson and I avoided each other. Most nights after dinner I would spend the rest of the night in my room or go out walking.

School was a welcome escape from the tension at the house. The high school was full of the same students I'd attended middle school Iwith before Voltaire's arrest so pretty much everyone already knew to leave me alone and not badger me with questions. Well, except for the Blade Sharks who kept berating me to rejoin our stupid gang. I ended up shoving Carlos in a locker.

And that ended with me in the principals office and Gramps being called down to the school to get me. He drove us back to the dojo. I didn't know he owned a car.

"Did he have it coming?" Gramps asked after a few minutes. Voltaire would've lectured me about image and propriety and then kicked my ass once we were behind closed doors. Again it struck me how different they were.

"I probably overreacted," I admitted.

"Are you going to do it again?"

"Not as long as he leaves me alone." I stared out the window watching the scenery go by.

Grandpa chuckled. "If it happens again I'm going to have to call your cousin. You know that, right?"

I shrugged.

"I had to leave my class to come get you, homie. That's time and time is money."

I didn't mean to cause him any trouble. That made me feel bad. "I'm sorry—"

"Well, if you're gonna be sorry, don't do it in the first place." I didn't say anything after that.

He didn't mention anything to Tyson and I was grateful.

We defeated the Psykicks on the island but the scientists continued to pursue us along with Dunga and Ozuma's mysterious group. After the island things got a bit better between Tyson and I. We started speaking to each other again and for a while it was almost...normal.

I thought I'd done a decent job of acting like my usual self but Rei cornered me one day when the others had taken a snack break. I'd hung back to keep practicing. Taking out frustrations on empty soda and energy drink cans was extremely theraputic.

"What's going on with you?" Rei asked from the porch.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Stepping down onto the grass, he started walking towards me slowly. "You've changed. You're a lot quieter than you used to be."

"Call it maturity, then."

He was getting frustrated with me. "Look, you've always ignored Tyson, but he never ignored you before. Did something happen between you two?"

I proceeded to play dumb, hoping he would just go away. "I really don't know what you're talking about." I honestly thought Tyson had been pretty subtle about it, but Rei always was the observant one.

My strategy paid off. Letting out a sigh he went back into the house.

I put my launcher away. So I was more transparent than I'd thought. _I'll just have to try harder then._

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

I started to think I might stay forever in the Kinomiya dojo engaged in a battle of I'm-talking-to-you-but-not-really with Tyson, and, well, I was okay with that. I was okay with being this close to him. We would bump into each other in the hall. He would stop like he was going to say something but then never would. It became routine. Normal.

But then Wyatt happened.

On a warm not-quiet-summer day he'd shown up wielding a flawed copy of my Dranzer. The power of the cyber bitbeast couldn't be controlled. It was reminiscent of Black Dranzer. It was artificial, yet different from the All-Starz artificial beasts Max's mom had created in a lab, and a long way away from the genetically altered ones Boris had been working on at the Abbey.

To all of our surprise he collapsed after his battle with Dunga. I held Wyatt in my arms and as he lay there looking up at me I saw his eyes roll back into his head and dropped him like he burned me. This couldn't be happening.

"Kai?" I heard Tyson behind me. "Is he alright?"

I knew that look. I'd seen it before. I backed away, shaking my head. No, he wasn't alright. He'd never be alright again. Death had taken hold.

Images poured into my mind. Twisted, mangled, broken bodies. Pools of blood. My heart was racing, my breathing erratic.

It was like I was somewhere else watching what was happening before my eyes. Autopilot had taken over. I saw Kenny kneel beside Wyatt, trying to shake him awake. "Wyatt! Wyatt!" he called.

Wyatt would never answer.

"Find a phone!" Kenny cried. "Call an ambulance! He's not breathing!"

I was running. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I had to get away.

Blood on my hands again. Just like Black Dranzer. Everything was just a fucking repeat of all the mistakes I'd made in the past. My entire life was a series of blunders I'd committed over and over and over again.

I could see Wyatt laying there. Still, so still. And I could see it. Like a stranger locked outside of my body I could see myself, a ten-year-old kid prowling through the Abbey in the dead of night. I'd long since figured out how to escape my room and used the opportunity to find out what the professors had planned for us. I loved being a know-it-all.

But that night my goal was Black Dranzer. Tala had bet me I couldn't do it, that traitor. I'd show him. I'd master Black Dranzer then kick all of their asses, especially Boris's.

_No!_ I wanted to scream. _Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't do it You don't know what will happen!_ But _I_ did.

I watched myself bypass the security system, successfully sneaking into the lab undetected. And then Black Dranzer was in my grasp and I was smiling. _Take that, Tala._

But I couldn't stop there. No, I had to try it out. I was curious. Fucking curiosity. Was that why I'd kissed Tyson? That fucking curiosity?

I watched the foolish child who'd grown up in hell stupidly load his launcher with the evil that was Black Dranzer.

_I bet I could destroy this place with you,_ I had thought. _That'll show Tala._

And that's what I did. I lost control and the lab fell down around me. There were screams and there was smoke. And then there was me. I'd shielded my head. As the smoke cleared I got a look at the wreckage I'd created. Someone from Boris's staff grabbed me by the arm and asked if I was alright.

I couldn't answer because my eyes were glued to the motionless body partially covered by the debris. His eyes were open, staring without seeing, his mouth in a silent scream.

No, I wasn't alright. I'd never be alright.

I collapsed somewhere surrounded by trees, burying my face in my hands. No wonder I blocked everything out! I didn't want to remember this! It had happened in an instant. It was like my mind opened up and a thousand bad memories came back all at once. My mother's body splattered on the pavement...

I'd seen that too, hadn't I?

I felt sick. I wanted this to go away. To stay eternally in the dark.

And for the first time since that day on Lake Baikal I cried. I killed someone. Probably a few someones. And now Wyatt was dead because of me. Why do I always have to be such an ass to everyone? I wasn't like Tyson, could never be like him. He was brash, he was rude, a bit obnoxious, but he had a magnetism that sucked everyone in. Even I was caught. He bettered the life of every person he came into contact with. Everything I touched broke to pieces.

I found myself on a roof top staring over the ocean, losing myself in the dance of light and water. I stayed there for hours, not thinking, not caring. I didn't want to think anymore. I didn't want to remember. I wanted to black it all out. To shove it deep down inside and pretend it didn't exist. I'd done it before, hand't I? Only now I knew why.

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

Time passed. It was dark. I'd barely registered the setting of the sun. I was cold. I was hungry. And I knew the others must be looking for me.

I wondered what happened after I ran off. What must the others think of me now?

I wandered. Eventually I returned to the dojo. I didn't have anywhere else to go. A glance at the clock told me it was two in the morning. Everyone was fast asleep, I was sure.

I went to my room and changed into a pair of sweatpants. Wiping the makeup off my face I looked at reflection in the mirror. My eyes were red. It was obvious I'd been crying. I hated how young I looked. Powerless. Pathetic.

I threw myself back on the bed, hoping that a dreamless sleep would claim me but it never did.

I wanted Tyson. I wanted to be near him. Soundlessly I made my way down the hall. I found my greatest friend and rival curled up in bed with his blanket. My gaze wandered around his room. I'd never actually been inside. There were beyblade trophies, posters of anime girls with huge breasts, a large manga collection, and a bookcase full of trinkets. Postcards from all over the world, rocks, shot glasses, items that bore his name, calendars for years that had passed.

"Kai! Shit, man, you scared the crap out of me!"

Looking over my shoulder I saw Tyson sitting up, peering at me with wide eyes. I didn't say anything.

"Dude, where'd you go? We looked all over for you. I didn't come home till midnight."

"Were you asleep?" I asked after a moment.

"Not really. I've been worried about you. You shouldn't have run off like that!"

"He's dead, isn't he?"

Tyson looked down. "Yeah." He licked his lips. "He had a heart condition, I guess. He never should've used a bitbeast. His parents came down to the hospital...It was awful." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't—you don't think it's your fault, do you?"

Yes. It was completely 100% my fault. I knew he wasn't strong enough. I should've done more to stop him.

"Kai?" he was standing next to me, holding my arm clad in nothing but a pair of briefs. I looked away form him. "It's not your fault. None of us could've known that. It was Team Psykick's fault. They gave him a blade that was way too powerful for him to control."

I tried to pull away from him, but he caught my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. My emotions were too close to the surface. I was completely out of control. I kissed him back with desperation. My arms went around him, my fingers touching his bare skin. I wanted him. I wanted to possess him, this amazing person.

And I let go. I let myself lose control. Pushing him back on this bed, I climbed on top of him and let myself do all the things I'd wanted to do for weeks. I kissed him with a passion I'd never felt before. Moving from his lips to his neck I heard him make some kind of noise that was between a whimper and a moan.

I wanted him. I wanted to drown myself in him, to forget everything else. My hands made their way down Tyson's sides and I started to pull at the waistband of his shorts. Only then did he hesitate.

"Kai," he whispered. "Too fast."

I let go of Tyson like he'd burned me. This wasn't what I wanted. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here.

I tried to climb off the bed but he grabbed my wrist. "Kai, don't go."

"I need to get out of here."

Tyson slipped his arms around my waist. "Please stay." He pressed his head against my chest. "Just stay with me tonight. I'll be worried about you."

I felt myself relax in his embrace. Why did this boy like me so much? No matter what I did Tyson always welcomed me back with open arms.

Did I like Tyson? I still wasn't really sure what it was I felt. I was attracted to him, had been from the start. Something about his attitude, his magnetism, how completely unlike myself he was.

I found my fingers in Tyson's hair. And then my thoughts went back to Wyatt. Wasn't that why I'd let him hang around me in the first place. Because he'd reminded me a little bit of Tyson?

"Do you want to talk?" he eventually asked.

"Not really."

"I know your upset about Wyatt."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well you want _something._ You wouldn't be here if you didn't. So what is it?"

I looked down into his dark eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"I just want you to talk to me. I want to know you."

"I'm not ready to talk."

"How about we just lay here then? Sleep by me. Just for tonight."

He won. I got in his bed and he practically had to lay on top of me in order for us both to fit.

"I've never seen you without your shark fins," he said after a minute. I couldn't help but smile. Tyson just couldn't stay quiet. "So what's with that? I've always wondered."

I shrugged.

"I don't think you'd do something just because it's badass. You have a reason for everything. Give me some credit. I know you well enough to know that."

"It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not."

With a sigh I finally admitted, "My dad had tattoos. I had this stupid hope when I was at the Abbey that one day he'd show up and whisk me away to a better life. I did it so he'd recognize me. And then it became a habit."

"That's sweet."

"Shut up. Tyson, let me up."

"No, I'll be quiet. I won't ask anymore questions. Just stay with me." He settled his head against my chest.

We layed there for a long time. And eventually sleep finally came to claim me.

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

**Author's Note:** I'm still alive! So yeah...lots of things this chapter. The whole Wyatt dying trope. I know it's overused and I really have not seen any evidence that it actually happened but it's such delicious angst. If you couldn't tell I like angst. So next chapter...the aftermath! Mwahaha! Thanks for sticking with me. Thanks for all the follows and reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Boys and Blades**

**Part One**

**Chapter 6**

I was in the Abbey, surrounded by cold stone and bars. And there was Wyatt, staring at me with dead eyes, his body covered in blood. I couldn't look away from him, yet I couldn't look him in the face. "Why? Why wouldn't you help me?" he kept asking.

Closing my eyes, I pressed my hands to my ears in hopes of suppressing the sound but his voice was in my head. _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_ I fell against the wall and slid to the floor. The voice stopped and slowly I opened my eyes. I was in ruins. There was blood. There was death. And there was me.

Black Dranzer was above me, staring down with Wyatt's dead eyes. _You're nothing, Kai. All you do is destroy. Just like me._

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

I awoke to the soft caress of fingers along my back.

"Kai," Tyson's voice purred purred in my ear. "You okay?"

I found I was curled up with Tyson's pillow in the middle of the bed. Rolling over onto my back I saw Tyson sitting next to me, freshly showered and fully dressed. I didn't want to talk about last night. I was embarrassed by it. The need to not be alone.

Tyson smiled at me. "Hey, sleepyhead. You all right? You were having a bad dream."

"I'm fine," I muttered.

He was chewing on his lip again nervously. "The guys are gonna be here in an hour. I thought you'd like a shower. Gramps saved you some breakfast."

"You didn't tell him-"

"What? About our crazy make-out session. Of course I didn't." He leaned down to kiss me.

I pushed him away. "We can't do this." The events of the day before came back to me and I felt sick. _Wyatt..._

In an instant Tyson was on top of me, pinning me to the bed. "Stop saying that. You say that and yet you keep coming to me. You obviously want this." His face was inches from mine. "I like you. And you like me. Just. Get. Over. It."

I pressed my lips against his. Taking advantage of catching him off guard I wrestled him off me and we ended with me pushing him against the bed. He didn't let me win easily and in our struggle we managed to knock over his nightstand, breaking his lamp. At some point we started kissing again.

We both heard the knock at the door. "Everything okay in there, Ty?"

Tyson broke the kiss. "I'm fine!" he yelled. After a moment he started giggling. "Are you going to stay on top of me all day?"

"No." I kissed him again.

Okay. So I liked him. I didn't know why and I didn't know how long this would last. All I knew is that I wanted him. Fuck, I didn't really have a choice in this, did I? Though I won our wrestling match, Tyson had won the battle. He was right.

"I have conditions," I said between kisses.

He laughed. "What? Are we negotiating?"

"Not negotiating. You have to agree to my terms."

He struggled underneath me, unable to keep a straight face. "Go on," he said with a laugh.

"We keep it simple. No titles, no labels. I'm not your boyfriend, I'm not your lover. We're just...together."

"Okay."

"And you can't tell anyone."

"Bummer. I was _so_ looking forward to telling Max how hot you are without a shirt on." He tried to kiss me again but I pulled back. I was practically sitting on him.

"I'm serious."

"Fine. I accept your stupid conditions. But the guys will be here soon. If you want to keep this a secret you should probably go take your shower.

Begrudgingly I got off him.

He smiled up at me, blushing softly.

_He's never going to be able to keep this a secret._

"There's a towel in the bathroom for you," he told me.

"Thanks." I thought about saying something else but my mouth stayed shut. I left the room.

_What the fuck did I just do?_ I'd just entered into some weird relationship with Tyson. When I was with him it felt...right. But out of sight I couldn't help but wonder what the hell I was doing. This wouldn't end well. I knew I was going to hurt him. And...and he didn't deserve that. Tyson could be an obnoxious, annoying ass. But he was genuine. He trusted. He cared, he accepted. After the stunt I pulled in Russia he'd welcomed me back with open arms. For some reason he thought I was worth his time. I just couldn't comprehend him.

I'd spent my whole life being hurt. By my mother and father, by Voltaire, then Boris, and...Tala. He'd done something. There was a story there I couldn't remember but we'd been friends once. But I had learned not to trust, not to care. And then along came Tyson.

I'd been in the shower a long time.

Before I used up the entirety of the hot water supply I got out. After dressing and drawing in my shark fins I headed towards the kitchen.

"..friends will already be here, so why not, homie?" I overheard Gramps saying. I paused outside the door.

"I just don't want to celebrate, ok? After everything that went down yesterday it's the last thing I want."

"I already got you a cake. You only turn fourteen once."

"It's fine, Grandpa. Please, just drop it."

Tyson's birthday. Wasn't it his birthday when he'd beaten me at the preliminaries? Had it really been a year?

I saw Grandpa sigh and go back to preparing food. "Tyson?" he said after a moment.

"Yeah."

"Did Kai stay in your room last night?"

"Yeah. He came back late. We talked a bit and he crashed in there."

"Is he alright?"

"Define _alright_."

I bypassed the kitchen and went straight to the dojo. I took a seat against the wall and waited.

Max was the first one there. He smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Kai."

"Hey."

He sat down beside me. "I'm sorry about your friend."

"He wasn't my friend," I said flatly.

"Well, he was an acquaintance of yours, wasn't he? And I _am_ sorry. He didn't seem like a bad guy. It's a terrible thing that happened. We told the police everything we know about Psykick, and so did Mr. Dickinson, but they looked at us like we were crazy. I don't think they're going to pursue it."

That made me angry. Here was a kid dead because of those monsters and nobody cared!

"They want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because you knew him."

"Barely. I was at that school for all of two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"I have a habit of getting kicked out of schools."

Max chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me." He paused. "We're going to take care of this, Kai. We're going to find Psykick and expose them. This doesn't end here."

I didn't say anything else but I didn't have to. Not to Max. Tyson came in and then Kenny, Rei, and Hilary arrived shortly after. They discussed many things, mostly about Team Psykick. I could see they were trying to not mention Wyatt by name. And I appreciated it. A lot.

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

The next couple nights I awoke to find Tyson in my bed beside me. He never mentioned it. In the mornings he just slipped back down the hall to his room without a word. I didn't mind.

Three days after Wyatt's death Tyson stood at my door beckoning me to attend the funeral. It was weird to see him dressed in black.

"You might feel better if you go," he was telling me.

I was pretending to be thoroughly engrossed in a manga I'd taken from his room. "I doubt it."

"I really wish you'd come."

"I really wish you'd leave me alone."

"Fine," he sighed. "Have it your way." I watched his back disappear down the hall.

I tried to focus on the nonsense I was reading but eventually that fucking curiosity got me out the door. I couldn't do the funeral. The image of my mother lying in her casket kept popping into my mind. She'd been a sleeping beauty whose prince had never come. I remember approaching the coffin slowly with trepidation. I'd touched her hand and jerked away in revulsion. She was cold and waxy. Even at the age of four with the vaguest conception of death I understood my mother was gone. I didn't want to see Wyatt like that.

I hugged my arms against myself. I missed my mother. I missed her terribly. How different would my life have been if she'd been alive?

So I wandered. I followed my feet and they eventually dragged me to the cemetery Wyatt's funeral was being held in. It was out of the way. Large and full of trees. I snuck in easily and hung back watching the others. I knew they couldn't see me. I was far enough away I couldn't hear what the minster was saying but I could tell he was speaking in English. Wyatt had been English after all.

I watched everything. The casket was thankfully closed. I watched the attendants pay their respects to the deceased and to his parents. I watched them leave. I watched Wyatt's parents grieve over their son after they were left alone. I felt strangely detached, as though I wasn't the cause of all this. A mother and father separated from their son by death.

After an eternity the husband led his wife away. I'd been there for hours. Finally I stepped before the casket, staring at the mound of dirt he would soon be buried beneath.

Death.

It didn't seem real, any of it. It didn't seem real that just three days ago Wyatt had showed up armed with Cyber Dranzer and fell victim to its power. Three days ago he was alive.

I stood there for a long time, not really thinking anything, not feeling anything. Just staring at the casket and the casket stared back. I didn't feel sad, not even guilty, just...empty.

"I thought I might find you here," Tyson's voice came from behind me.

I didn't acknowledge him. Then he'd be real. Then this all would be real.

"I'm not going to leave unless you come with me."

He stayed quiet after that, standing beside me. I didn't know he could keep his mouth shut for so long. I felt his hand brush against mine and before I knew it our fingers were lightly entwined.

"What are you doing?"

Tyson looked a little annoyed. "I care about you. I don't know how many times and how many ways you're going to make me keep saying it, but stop acting surprised."

"You shouldn't."

"What? Care?" He waited for a reply that never came. Instead he just squeezed my hand. I let him.

"My mother's buried here," he told me after a moment.

That caught me by surprise. I didn't know his mother was dead. I guess I'd assumed she was traveling with his father. "Mine, too," I let slip.

"How'd your mother die?"

"It's complicated," I replied, thinking of all that Lidiya had told me. "Yours?"

He didn't answer right away. "She shouldn't have had me. Her doctors told her not to have any children... She never recovered after I was born. I was premature. She died when I was four months old. Complications from childbirth." He let out a breath. "Can we go home now? I don't like being here."

I relented. We went back without words. The dojo was empty when we got there. "Gramps is out with some girl. He said she wouldn't let him cancel." I followed him into the kitchen.

It was a bigger kitchen than one would expect in a house this old. Tyson had told me earlier in the week that his grandfather loved to cook and had had it remodeled a few years earlier. There was a big island with barstools in the middle. I took a seat at one.

"Are you hungry?" Tyson asked me.

"Not really."

"You've barely eaten in three days."

"I'm fine."

He was pulling things out of the cabinets. "Do you like brownies?"

"Not really."

"Well, you haven't had mine." He smiled at me.

"Do you know how to cook?"

"You really think someone who loves to eat as much as I do doesn't know anything about cooking?"

He had a point.

He went continued to ramble but I was barely listening. I had suddently found the marks in the granite of the countertop very interesting. "I've never been to a funeral before," caught my attention. "Well, I guess I must've been at my mom's but I was so little. It wasn't like I thought it'd be. It was way sadder. I knew you were there."

"Did you see me?" I asked.

"No. I just knew you'd come." He held out his mixing spoon. "Do you want to lick it?"

"What?"

"The spoon. Do you want to lick the chocolate off?"

"Why would I do that? Didn't you just put raw egg in it."

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Just lick the damn spoon, Kai," he demanded.

I did.

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

**Author's Note:** An update already? Hell must've frozen over. These things come so much quicker when I don't have to watch the show. I want a picture of Kai licking brownie mix off a spoon. Thanks again for all the reviews and follows! I love you guys. You inspire me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note. I went back and fixed a few things in the last couple chapters. I was in such a hurry to get them up I didn't proofread them very well. I got my timeline mixed up. At present Tyson has just turned 14 and Kai is 15 going on 16. Kai should be in high school, not middle school.

**Of Boys and Blades**

**Part One**

**Chapter Seven**

We defeated the Psykick's. In the aftermath of the building collapsing we were told that the mastermind behind the cyber bitbeasts, Dr. B., had perished in the building. I felt a little closure regarding Wyatt's death but I wish he'd been brought to justice. One thing was for sure, Wyatt was never too far from my thoughts. I visited his grave a lot.

School let out. Instead of enjoying summer vacation we started training for the battle with the St. Shields. It seemed like everyone was out to get our bitbeasts. I couldn't believe it when they actually succeeded in sealing Drigger away. I felt terrible for Rei. I couldn't imagine losing Dranzer. I didn't _want_ to imagine it. He was the one thing that had kept me sane. But it made us focus, it made us work harder, it brought us back together as a team. And I realized again just how much these people meant to me.

The guys were at the dojo all the time and me and Tyson were almost never alone together. Things between us became almost like a game. Just how much could we get away with? How many stolen kisses and secret glances could we pull off before someone noticed? The rush, the intensity, it seemed to draw us to each other all the more.

I was completely enamored with him. Even I had to admit that to myself.

The battle with the St. Shields went down in the abandoned amusement park outside of Bay City. It was one of my favorite haunts. I knew the place well. It was touch and go for a while but in the end we triumphed and they felt we were able to protect our beasts ourselves.

It was actually the day after that battle that Lidiya finally showed up. She brought me to an apartment building near the harbor. It was on the third floor. "Technically it's two bedrooms," she was telling me as she showed the place. "I thought you could use the second bedroom for an office. There's a desk and new computer in there waiting for you. There's also a small futon in the event you have a guest. The place is fully furnished. I think you'll find it suitable."

"You didn't have to go to this much trouble," I told her as I looked around, surprised by how nice it was. Everything was high end. The kitchen was open looking into the living room. The kitchen had granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. There was a breakfast bar dividing the two areas. The living room was furnished with leather couches and a wide-screen TV. In the bedroom I had a king-size bed and there was a smaller TV in there.

"Kai, let me do this. It's the least I can do for Nina's only child, alright."

"This is really nice. Thank you."

As I explored the apartment I found myself getting really excited at the prospect of having my own place. I really didn't mind staying with the Kinomiya's but it would be nice to stop imposing on Gramps.

"I'm sorry that it took so long. I was waiting on the furniture."

There was a balcony off the living room. Stepping on to it I fell in love with the view. It had a sightline of the harbor and I could clearly see the water.

"Thank you," was all I said.

"You're welcome." Lidiya took a seat on the couch as she ruffled through her purse. "Now you need to remember our agreement. I want you on your best behavior at school. Ryuu has agreed to be your contact person—"

"Who?"

She looked at me with annoyance. _"Tyson's grandfather._ The man you've been staying with for three months."

"Oh." I never knew his first name.

"Anyway, he's going to be your contact person for school. If you need to have any permission forms signed or anything he can do that for you. Here's a cell phone." She placed it on the coffee table. "It's for me to contact you. Please keep it with you." She placed an envelop on the table beside it. "In there is your phone number and a debit card with your pin number and instructions on how to use it. There's plenty of money in the account. Use it for groceries, clothing, school supplies, and just plain old spending money. But don't go crazy with it, I'll be tracking your spending. I'll be checking in on you. All of your belongings have been delivered. They are in your bedroom. I have the portrait of Nina. I'll keep it safe and you can have it when you're older. I guess I'll leave you to get settled in."

"Lidiya, really, thank you," I told her sincerely.

"We're family, right?"

"Voltaire never did anything this nice for me."

"Nor did he for anyone. Take care of yourself, Kai."

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

The next world championships were announced. It was kind of weird. It was announced a lot later in the year than usual. They didn't seem to be very well organized. None of the teams we competed with the year before were entered. And Tyson was really bothered by the Zeo situation. I didn't understand it myself. He had seemed to want nothing more than to be one of us then he turned against us. I figured he must have a reason, but Tyson just wouldn't let it go.

The night before the finals were going to start, after a disastrous practice, I found myself in Tyson's bedroom. The others had decided to go home for the night and Tyson had pleaded with me to stay. It was the first time the two of us had been alone in his bedroom since that first night. Neither of us knew what we were doing.

"So how's your fancy new place?" he asked me from the bed.

I took a seat in his computer chair. "It's fine." It had taken me all of two days to realize I had no idea how to take care of myself. I had never done dishes or laundry before. I was able to figure those out but the one time I tried to cook had nearly ended in a fire. I was living off of microwave dinners, cereal, and instant ramen.

"When do I get to see it?"

I shrugged.

He laid back on the bed, in what I'm sure he thought was a sexy position. He looked ridiculous. Tyson could be oddly shy when we were alone. He almost always waited for me to make the first move. He stared up at the ceiling. "I just don't get Zeo. Why would he do this to us? I thought we were friends. I thought what he wanted to be more than anything was a Bladebreaker. What could happen to change that?"

"Will you just drop it?" Annoyance crept into the voice. I was tired of hearing about Zeo.

"What? Jealous?" He smirked at me.

"I'm not jealous." Maybe I was. I didn't like how much he was obsessing over this. I moved to the bed.

"Are you gonna kiss me yet?"

"Do you want me to?" I teased.

Grabbing me by the shirt he pulled me down on top of him. Our lips met and my arms went around him, pulling him as close to me as possible. I slipped my hands under his shirt to feel the warmth of his skin. His arms encircled my neck and his legs around my waist. He was intoxicating. And he was driving me crazy. I wanted to do more than kiss.

As I trailed my lips down his neck I could feel his fingers in my hair.

"Mmm, Kai," he murmured.

I felt something underneath him. "What's this?" I pulled out an envelop addressed to him.

"Gramps must've left it in here." He took it from me, reading it. "It's from my Dad. Guess he remembered I had a birthday." There was a bitter undertone to his voice I'd never heard before.

"Do you two not get along?" I asked, surprised. They had seemed to when I met his father last year.

Tyson sat up. The mood was clearly broken. "It's not that we don't really, it's just we don't have _any_ kind of relationship. He pretty much abandoned me here when my mother died. He's never wanted anything to do with me."

I could understand that. It just surprised me.

"Gramps thinks my dad thought he got married too young and was stuck with kids he didn't want," Tyson went on. "He took my mother dying as an opportunity to start his life over. He went to school to become an archeologist. After he graduated he was gone all the time on digs. I can count on my hands the number of times I've seen him. And Hiro's just as bad—"

"Who's Hiro?"

"No one," he said quickly, looking down.

"Do you hate yoru dad?" I asked.

"No. I just kind of don't care anymore. Isn't that horrible?" He smiled sadly.

"No." I kissed his lips.

"Kai?"

"What?"

"You won't do that again, will you?" He looked up at me with huge eyes. "Quit our team? Leave me?"

"No." I kissed him again and he melted against me, falling back against the bed. At the time I didn't know it was a lie.

**Mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

**Author's Note, Part 2:** So many updates lately! Clearly I am working on this story instead of doing my homework like I'm supposed to. Shame on me!

I've decided to divide this story into parts. Basically V-Force is Part 1, and the in between and G-Revolution will be Part 2. I thought I could do this whole thing from Kai's POV but I can't so I'll be switching to 3rd person when I get to Part 2, which will start with Chapter 9. I hate doing that in the middle of a story but it'll make more sense when I get to scenes where Kai's not the pov character. I know Tyson will have a few scenes and Hilary has one, maybe Hiro too, not sure about that one yet. Part 2 will get more fleshed out the closer I get to it. It should be around 9-10 chapters, maybe a couple more. My goal is to be done with it by the end of December and then start on the sequel in January.

Note too much went on in this chapters. Just setting things up. Next chapter will probably be on the shorter side, too. But then we will get to G-Revolution! *rubs hands together and laughs maniacally* So thank you all for the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story and hope you will like what's to come! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Boys and Blades**

**Part One**

**Chapter Eight**

The 2002 World Championships came to a close, crowning Tyson the winner once again. Sure, it was another win for the Bladebreakers, but everyone knew Tyson was the one to beat. _He_ alone was the world champion in the media's eyes, and no one else. I was slightly bitter at not having had the opportunity to battle him again in the dish. Well, maybe more than slightly. I hadn't realized how badly I'd wanted it until that chance had been taken away from me.

Tyson had decided to host a last-minute celebration party at the dojo. He'd invited everyone; the Saint Shields, Kane's team, Zeo and Gordo, even the South American team Rei and I had battled against. There was lots of pizza and soda to be had. And booze, courtesy of Grandpa. According to him, a party just wasn't a party without it. Tyson was in there playing host, making sure everyone was having a good time. He'd been glued to Zeo's side all night, much to my chagrin.

I stood alone outside the dojo, watching the moon, Dranzer clutched in my hand. Music was blasting from inside. I wasn't really the best in social situations.

A dark shadow had settled over my mind. Dranzer had been taken away, something I'd sworn I'd never let happen. I had gotten him back, but I'd still let it happen. Because I was _weak._ I'd slacked off too much this year pretending I'd quit. I wasn't as strong as I had been when I'd battled Spencer the year before. I could feel it. I'd gotten soft, lost my edge. That wouldn't happen again. My grip tightened around my blade. _Never. Again._

"Hey, sourpuss, you gonna stay out here all night?" I heard Tyson ask from the doorway. He exited the dojo, shutting the door behind him.

I gave him a passing glance to acknowledge him then returned my gaze to the sky. "Probably."

He took a couple less than graceful steps towards me. He'd had a few drinks, apparently. Well, so had I, thanks to Gramps. Every time he passed by me he'd felt compelled to give me a drink. And being thirsty, well, I drank them.

"Hey, sorry we didn't get to battle. I was looking forward to it."

"Next time," I promised.

"Yeah." He settled next to me with his back to the wall and I could feel his warmth against my arm. "You know, I'm supposed to try to get you drunk so I can have my way with you." I could see him blushing in the dark.

"You don't need to get me drunk for that." It was out of my mouth before I realized it. Four drinks apparently made me speak before thinking.

"Oh really?" His face lit up with evil intent. "Have you been drinking, Kai?"

"Maybe. Through no fault of my own. Why don't you go enjoy your party?"

"Why don't we got to my room?"

"Because your bed is tiny."

"Is that a bad thing?" His face was so close I could feel his breath. And smell the alcohol on it. He tugged at my hand. "Come with me."

"Won't your party miss you?"

"Nah, Kenny's trying to breakdance. That'll keep everybody entertained for a while."

"Seriously?" I kind of wanted to see that.

"I think Grandpa's been feeding him shots. That man should never be allowed around teenagers."

"That might be worth watching."

With a laugh he pulled me by the arm towards the house and I felt the world shift. Okay. I was drunk. This was definitely drunk. Tyson grabbed my hand. With a quick surveillance of the area to make sure no one could see us I allowed myself to be pulled, placing Dranzer safely in my pocket.

Once inside and out of site I pinned him against the wall, pushing my body against his. "Is this what you want?" I claimed his lips with mine. He deepened the kiss with a sigh. He felt so warm. And tasted so good. His fingers trailed down my sides sending shivers through my body. And then he ruined it by digging his fingers into my flesh and proceeding to tickle me. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Stop it."

With a grin he used the opportunity to escape and I chased him down the hall towards his room. Was this what normal teenagers did? Sneak into a bedroom giggling like a couple of school girls? I noticed too late Tyson had stopped dead in the doorway when he'd opened his door. I had to grab onto him to keep myself from falling.

"Oh, hey there," he said smoothly to a very stunned looking Max and Mariam. They were seated very close to each other on Tyson's bed. Not really a surprise. We all knew Max had a thing for her.

Without a beat Tyson crossed the room, grabbing something off his bookshelf of nicknacks. "This is what I was telling you about, Kai?" he said as he headed back. What the hell was he talking about? Oh, he was playing it off. Fuck I was drunk. Tyson winked at Max before exiting the room. "Carry on." He shut the door behind him.

I leaned my head against the wall laughing quietly. Damn it I just couldn't help myself. Everything seemed really funny. "What did you grab?"

He held up a plastic anthropomorphic cactus proudly holding a sign that read Texas. "Race you to your old room," he whispered then took off.

It was on. It wasn't even fair. He had a full second head start. I bolted after him and I almost caught him but he practically dove on the bed upon entering the room.

Turning the light on I closed the door behind me. I rested my back against it, the cool wood felt good through my clothes. I locked the door. Damn, what the hell had Grandpa given me?

Tyson was laying on the bed in a fit of laughter. The site of him sprawled there made me smile. Content? Was that what this was? Perhaps even happy. I didn't remember ever being happy. Lidiya's warnings came back to me. In my heart I knew she was right. The possibility of Voltaire getting out of jail was very real. And he would come for me.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Tyson asked from the bed.

"Locking the door now, maybe." I ell onto the bed next to him. The room was moving.

"I mean, they weren't kissing," Tyson went on. "Or maybe they were kissing before. None of her clothes were missing. I hope she doesn't hurt him. Max is pretty sensitive."

I poked him. "You talk too much."

"And I think you drank too much." He climbed on top of me, straddling me against the bed. "I like you."

"I know that."

Tyson bounced against me. I really wished he wouldn't do that. "Tell me about you."

"There's nothing to tell."

"There's a lot to tell. I mean, I know next to nothing about you. I know you're an awesome blader and a good friend...well, _most_ of the time. I know your mother died and you don't have anything to do with your dad. I know you were raised by your grandfather but you spent time in Balkov Abbey. I know you're in high school so I _think_ you're fifteen. You like cats. And that's about it."

I was quiet. Why did he always have to ruin things? "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know what you like to do besides blading. Where do you go when you disappear? What do you want to be when you grow up? What's your favor color? What's your favorite food? _Those_ kinds of things."

My hands had settled on his hips. "Look," I said after a moment "I thought I made this pretty clear but apparently I didn't. I'm _not_ your boyfriend. If you can't handle that let's end this now."

I expected him to either throw a fit or a back down but he did neither. His face betrayed nothing. I was usually better at reading him than this. "So we're not friends either? Friends kind of know this stuff about each other. Max likes comics and baseball. He wants to coach like his mom. His favorite color is green. Rei likes to read and to cook. His favorite color's red. Kenny's whole life is computers and he really likes pop music for some god-forsaken reason. He wants to develop beyblade parts. His favorite color's blue. Hell, I even know Hilary's favorite color is pink. I need this, Kai. Just give me a few answers."

Why was he making me feel bad? "I like sneaking into abandoned places and stealing stuff. I'm going to be in charge of Hiwatari Industries when I come of age. I am fifteen.I like Italian food. And my favorite color's purple. Is that enough to placate you?"

He looked confused. "I thought your grandfather's company was disbanded—"

"_Biovolt_ was disbanded. Hiwatari Industries is the legal side of everything. Now I answered your fucking questions. No more."

He expression softened into a gentle smile. "Do you know what my favorite color is?"

"Red?" I guessed, based on his wardrobe.

"Yeah." He leaned down to kiss me and I pulled him close. "I really like you, Kai. Tell me you like me."

"I like you," I whispered. I never wanted this to end. Happy? Yeah, this must be what being happy felt like. I would make this last as long as possible.

**mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

Author's Note: Alright my friends. We have at long last reached the end of Part One. This was another shortish one, hope I didn't disappoint. It's been kind of a rough week. I lost my kitty last week. His name was Deathy and he was thirteen years old. I lost him to cancer. It's been really hard. I raised him from a baby and he was like, well, a child. I'm trying to concentrate more on writing so I don't think about him so much.

Thanks again for all the reviews and everything. They keep me motivated to finish this epic. Love you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Warning! It's a bit on the lemony side towards the end. But it's not a real lemon. Let's just call it lemon zest!

**Of Boys and Blades**

**Part Two**

**Chapter Nine**

In the absence of tournaments and evil scientists trying to steal our bitbeasts routine set in. Summer came to a close and school started again. I was enjoying his second year of high school even less than the first. For some reason the girls had decided to start paying attention to me more than ever. I often found confession notes and phone numbers in my book bag. It was all very annoying.

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary were all in the same class. When they hung out after school I usually made myself scarce, but most days I would find himself spending the afternoon in Tyson's bedroom. We attempted to do homework but usually ended up fooling around on his bed. It didn't take me long to see why Tyson was such a lousy student. His notes were a mess, he had no idea how to actually study, and he was _extremely_ easily distracted. He never would've have lasted at the Abbey.

No one seemed to catch on to just how much time we were spending together.

I got out of school first and usually let myself in to Tyson's room. I had settled on his floor using the bed to lean against for support. Tyson arrived shortly after, throwing his bag on the floor and greeting me with a kiss. "I can't stand being away from you for so long," he murmured against my lips.

I didn't know how to take that.

We worked on our homework. I was supposed to be focusing on an essay I had to write, but as I watched Tyson struggle through simple algebra I couldn't take it anymore.

"You're doing it wrong."

"And what are you? A mathematician?" Tyson grumbled.

I plucked the pencil from his hand. "You're making it harder than it has to be," I told him, going on to explain the problem.

"I didn't know you were so good at math." Tyson poked me in the shoulder.

"I'm good at everything."

Tyson snorted. "Well, don't be humble about it or anything. What kind of grades do you get anyway?" he asked, curious.

"Straight A's." As if my grandfather would've settled for anything less.

Tyson look took on a seductive gleam. "Then maybe you can help me with my history, too. I'm totally failing."

"It's only the second week of school."

"And I completely bombed the first quiz." Tyson gave me his patented puppy-dog pout. "Please?"

"Fine," I relented.

I ended up spending more time on Tyson's homework every day than my own, trying to teach him how to actually study. But his marks did seem to improve.

Weekends were when we trained with the rest of the Bladebreakers. We had all agreed they needed to keep our skills up to par lest another threat arise. We met in one of our usual haunts; the canal, the beach, or just at the dojo. After training sessions we usually ended up back at Tyson's or Max's for dinner and we would all crash there. Max was living primarily with his father, but every vacation he would visit his mother in New York. Rei was working for the BBA with Mr. Dickinson and had a small studio not far from where I lived.

Mine and Tyson's competitive natures tended to dictate practice. Max and Rei often struggled to keep us on track. I looked forward to the weekends, though I would never admit it. I could lose himself in blading, push away all the dark thoughts. Black Dranzer. Wyatt. The Abbey. The only other time I came close to that was when I was alone with Tyson.

One Saturday afternoon before the season turned cold found us at the beach killing cans and pulverizing rocks. We'd been at it all day. Tyson and I had had a particularly tense battle that had ended in a draw. I was in the midst of sparring with Rei with Max and Tyson playing cheerleaders on the side. It had been sprinkling on and off all day but nobody seemed to mind except Kenny, who had himself and his laptop parked on a bench he'd attached an umbrella onto.

"This storm's supposed to get worse," Kenny announced. "We should probably wrap this up soon."

As thundered roared above Rei and I both withdrew their blades. "Guess we'll continue this another time," Rei said with a smile.

The rain started to fall harder and they began to disperse. Tyson lingered behind, waiting for me. "Want to come back with me?" he asked once the others were out of earshot.

"My place is closer."

"What?" Tyson asked, feigning astonishment. "Am I actually invited to the impenetrable fortress of the ice prince?"

"Not if you keep talking." I walked ahead.

Tyson fell into step beside me. "No, I'm really honored, Kai. Seriously. It's only been like five months. So do I actually get to see the inside or do I have to wait for our one year anniversary?"

I narrowed my eyes at the younger boy. "We're _not_ dating."

"Sure we're not," Tyson agreed. "We just do our homework together, and eat dinner together, and make out all the time. That is so totally _not _dating."

"Just go home!" I snapped at him.

Tyson rolled his eyes and continued to match my brisk pace in silence.

By the time we reached the apartment we were both soaked through. "This place is pretty swanky," Tyson remarked, taking in the gated community.

"Hn."

Wordlessly I led him to top floor apartment. I usually opted for the stairs to get in an extra workout but today chose the elevator due to our wet clothing. My pants were chafing me in very uncomfortable places.

"Oh, man, Kai, this place is nice!"

"Take off your shoes." I headed to the bedroom to change.

"You got anything to eat?" Tyson called.

"Help yourself."

I peeled the wet clothes off his skin and dressed in a loose top and sweatpants. I felt much more dry and comfortable. Grabbing some clothes to offer to Tyson I headed back towards the kitchen and stopped.

"What are you doing?" Every single drawer and cabinet had been pulled open, with Tyson still dripping in the middle of the floor.

"Kai, you do realize your pantry is stocked with nothing but instant ramen and cereal?"

"Yeah, and?" Was he forgetting I usually had dinner at his house anyway?

Tyson pointed at me. _"You_ don't know how to cook, Mr. I'm-Good-At-Everything!" he concluded with a grin.

I crossed his arms. "Your point?"

"I'm hungry. So let's go to that store I saw down the street. I'll even make you dinner."

I was more annoyed by the fact that I'd already changed than by going back out into that weather. Oh, fuck it. "Fine." I _was_ kind of getting sick of ramen anyway.

The walk to the store proved to be just as treacherous as the walk to the apartment. The rain was, if possible, coming down harder. Thunder and lightning continued above us. I rubbed my cheek and my hand came back blue. _Dammit._ And this stuff was supposed to be waterproof.

Tyson quickly gathered groceries. He'd also grabbed a ton of snacks and candy. After I paid we made our way back to the apartment.

Once inside I did a repeat of earlier and went straight to my bedroom to change. I grimaced. I was going to have to do laundry. I _hated_ doing laundry. I wiped what was left of the blue eyeliner off my cheeks with my wet shirt.

This time when I emerged from the bedroom I found Tyson stripped down to his boxers preparing food in the kitchen. His boxers were soaked as well, leaving very little to the imagination. Why did he have to look so damn hot? I felt the heat rising in his cheeks. "Do you want some clothes?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good." I wasn't sure if he was disappointed or delighted. He took a seat at the small pub table and watched Tyson cook. It was oddly domestic.

Tyson served me dinner still wearing next to nothing. "It's sukiyaki. Hope you like it."

It was actually surprisingly good. "Thank you," I said softly.

Tyson beamed. "Do you like it?"

"It's good."

"I'll teach you how to make a few things. You can't live off of ramen."

"I have so far." Though I wouldn't mind if Tyson cooked for me every night.

Tyson laughed.

"I'm going to take a shower," I told him when I was finished, rising from my chair and bringing my dish to the sink.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I heard a soft voice from the table.

I stopped, looking back at him. Tyson was staring down at his plate blushing furiously.

"Okay," I heard myself say.

Tyson followed me into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I pulled off his shirt. Tyson was turning a deeper shade of red by the second. Were we really doing this? To my surprise, I found I was nervous. _Really_ nervous. I wrapped my arms around Tyson's torso, pulling him close and kissing him gently. The rest of our clothes fell away and we got in under the hot water.

I'd probably seen him naked briefly before. All those times we'd all shared a room in different hotels. There wasn't much in the way of privacy. But I was definitely looking at him differently now. Our kisses got deeper with need, rougher, wetter. I could feel his erection digging into my leg.

We spent a long time in the shower. It was the best damn shower I ever had.

Afterwards I gave Tyson a pair of boxers to wear. They were slightly too big and hung low on his hips. They hugged his body in ways that was completely unfair. I could feel my cheeks burning every time I looked at him.

After dishes were cleaned and put away we settled on my bed. I turned on the TV.

"Do you have a phone so I can call Grandpa and let him know where I am?"

Wordlessly I handed him his cell phone.

"Oh cool, I didn't know you had one of these! Do you have any games on it?"

I answered with a look.

"I guess not."

Cuddling happened by accident. Little by little Tyson moved closer and closer. When I felt his warmth against me I put my arm around him and pulled him closer. Tyson rested his head against my shoulder.

I felt myself relaxing in his presence. We ended up falling asleep to some stupid paranormal show.

xXx

_I was alone in the dark. Alone clutching my blanket. It seemed I'd wandered for an eternity. Where _was_ everyone? Why was _I_ the only one here?_

_And then I saw her in the distance, a glowing beacon in the darkness._

_Eyes wide open, laying in a pool of blood. _

"_Mommy?"_

_Then it was Wyatt. He was smiling at me. The insane smile of a corpse. And then the darkness lifted, and I found myself alone in a landfill of the dead._

_And I couldn't breath._

xXx

I awoke from a nightmare to find myself desperately clutching on to Tyson, breathing heavily.

"Kai?" he said softly, stroking my hair.

I didn't answer, content to let him touch me. _I really could fall in love with him,_ I thought as I looked into his caring dark eyes. The thought didn't bring me any comfort. I could feel this cold knot in my stomach where Tyson was concerned. I knew I would hurt him. I needed to end this. "Tyson, I can't—"

His lips were against mine. "Shh. It's okay." He kissed me. And I kissed him back. I pulled him on top of me, my momentary thoughts of breaking up with him forgotten. His lips trailed down my neck, then my chest, tentatively going lower and lower. I didn't stop him, interested to see where this would go. He always stopped me. I felt the heat of his mouth against my crotch. Taking a deep breath, I tried to control myself. Tyson was making that really difficult. Pulling my boxers down, he took me into his mouth and control was gone.

I laid there afterwards catching my breath, almost in a daze. Tyson looked up at me with a sheepish smile. Wiping the cum off his mouth he asked, "Feel better?"

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I wouldn't hurt him. Maybe he would be the one to hurt me.

xXx

Tyson

xXx

I whistled as I walked home from Kai's, being careful to keep my balance on rocks and curbs and following the lines of the was an old game. I was fucking giddy, giggling to myself like the girls in my class. I couldn't believe I did that. Kai didn't seem to mind. Though it was kind of weird to see how vulnerable he looked after he came. I liked it. Having control over him. I would do that every day if he let me.

It felt like something had changed between us. I hoped that was a good thing, that my patience was finally paying off and he would admit this was more than a fling. Because, hell, I was completely one-hundred percent absolutely in love with him.

And I really wanted him to be in love with me, too.

Jumping off the curb into the street, I half-ran across the street towards the dojo.

The house smelled amazing! Bacon and eggs and maple syrup. My stomach grumbled, demanding to be fed at once. Grandpa was sitting in the dining room eating breakfast by himself. Granted, it was seven, and seven was really fucking early for me, but it was pretty late for my grandfather. He was up at the crack of dawn come rain or shine, meditating or training or destroying his bonsai trees. "Kind of late for breakfast for you, isn't it?" I commented.

"I actually let myself sleep in this morning," he said with a smile. "Grab a plate, Ty."

"With pleasure." I stacked my plate with five pancakes and as much eggs as I could fit, topping the whole thing with the rest of the bacon. I sat across from him and started eating. So good so good so good!

"How was Kai's?"

"Fine," I said through a bite of pancake

"Did you guys use protection?"

I nearly choked. "Excuse me?"

"Did you guys use protection?" Gramps repeated.

For a moment I sat absolutely frozen, my mouth hanging open like an idiot. Oh God did I have cum on my face or something? No, Kai wouldn't have let me leave his place like that. Wait, did he really just say that? Finally I let out a nervous laugh. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap, homie. We both know you're with Kai. That's cool. I've always known you liked him."

"I— umm... We're not having sex!" I stuttered over my words.

"Look, when I was your age I had my fair share of the honey's. It's normal. I just want to make sure you're being careful. We've always been honest with each other, Ty. I trust you. Don't start lying to me now."

I took a big gulp of Grandpa's milk since I'd forgotten to grab myself a drink, trying to make sense of this. "Look, Grandpa. For one, me and Kai are _not_ having sex. Not. Got that. Not. Two, I'm ninety-nine percent sure Kai's a virgin."

"Kai looks like the kind of guy whose been around, kiddo," he said with a wink. "Ok, so what are you guys doing. Let's talk baseball. First base, second?"

I couldn't believe we was having this conversation. I banged my head against the table. "Um...between second and third, I guess," I finally admitted.

"Okay, so let's lay down some ground rules. You can spend the night over there, and he over here, just not on school nights. You have to let me know where you are. And I want to know when you do have sex. When you do, you can never be too careful. Use a condom. And just so you know, you can get diseases from oral sex, too."

"Oh my God. Can we stop this now?"

"Just looking out for you, T-Dog."

xXx

AN: Okay. Sorry for the long long wait. It's been pretty hectic. This is the semester to end all semesters at school and we had to move unexpectedly. So yeah...craziness.

So I totally tried to write 3rd person and it just didn't feel right, so I went back to 1st person and I'll just alternate pov's from here on out, though still mostly through Kai. So here was another fluffy chapter for you guys. Hope I'm not getting too fluffy on you, I just wanted to get these scenes in there. This will be the last fluffy one for a while. Angst is coming! I think I'm having way too much fun writing these two together. I kind of feel like I'm all over the place in this chapter but I want to establish what's going on and where they are at this point in their relationship before I move on. Hope it's not too crazy.

I want to say thank you for all the well-wishes regarding my kitty. It's been really hard. I had a very deep attachment to him. We just adopted a new kitten a couple weeks ago. He's a seven month old tabby we named Binx. He's super playful and is the floppiest cat I've ever had. And he's so so good with my daughter.

So I want to thank Little A Granger, PrincessAnime08, KinomiyaHiwatari, adbhut, Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko, FelixBlue-chan, and Nezumi 84 for all the awesome reviews. Every time I see these they make my day and make me want to continue with this story. Hope you liked this one. Most of the next chapter is already written so hopefully it won't take me too long to get it up. Tala's in it. ^_^ Sort of.


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Boys and Blades**

**Part Two**

**Chapter 10**

_Balkov Abbey, 1991_

Filled with trepidation, a small child stepped outside a long black limousine, reaching on instinct for the hand of his grandfather. He was four—nearly five, and a bit small for his age. His mother had always taught him to hold hands.

The purple-haired monster before them gave him a leering grin from beneath his hooded cloak. "Hello again, little Kai. Miss me?"

He grabbed at his grandfather's leg, hiding his face into the wool of the man's slacks. Voltaire kicked him away. "Stop grovelling. You're fine!"

"But he killed Mommy!" Kai protested.

Kai saw the hit coming but couldn't get away fast enough. The impact against his cheek brought him to his knees. "Your mother killed herself!" Voltaire hissed at him, for what must have been the hundredth time. "If I hear you say that again I will make you wish you'd never been born! Now get on your feet and stop sniveling."

Kai rubbed at his eyes, trying to hold back his tears.

"Come," Voltaire commanded. Kai followed the two men obediently inside what to his young eyes looked like a medieval fortress. The corridors were long. Dark and gloomy. Kai eyed his surroundings warily. He still wasn't exactly sure what he was doing there. Since his mothers death the week before Voltaire had altered his entire world. Whatever the reason for this visit, he couldn't wait for it to be over. He didn't like this place. Not one bit.

He followed the men to an office where he was told to wait just outside. Leaning against the wall, he let his gaze fall to the floor. They were speaking in hushed tones but he couldn't quite understand them. He could tell they were speaking in Russian—which he had a pretty good grasp of—but it was far too low for him to make out.

When Voltaire emerged he surprised Kai by lowering himself to his knees so they were at eye-level. His grandfather placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now listen to me, grandson." He never called him by name. "You are going to be staying here."

Kai started to protest but the grip tightened painfully on his shoulder.

"This is a school. You will receive training and education. When you emerge from here I expect you will be of use to me. Far more so than your mother ever was. I expect you to excel, to be a model student. The more exceptional you are the sooner I will collect you. Keep that in mind."

Voltaire rose to his feet. "Goodbye, Kai. I have high hopes for you. Don't disappoint me." He nodded to Boris. "Take care of him as we discussed."

"Of course."

And then Voltaire was gone and Kai was left alone with the man he believed responsible for his mothers death. Boris smiled at him, that sneer of a smirk that didn't reach his eyes. He'd never felt so alone.

"Come along, Kai, and I'll bring you to the others."

Kai followed, his heart sinking with each step. This was really happening. Voltaire was abandoning him. With this...

Boris had been an inconsistent part of his childhood. Here for a few days, gone for a few months. His mother hadn't liked Boris at all. Taking the cue for her, he'd always acted the same. And when he'd looked up to where his mother had fallen, Boris had been there, smiling at him as always.

"You are very privileged, little Kai," Boris said to him as he led him through the corridors. "You have the esteemed pleasure of being part of the first class of Balkov Abbey. This facility is grooming the next generation of young warriors. You will be schooled in language, mathematics, science, history, and strategy. You will be built up to be physically and mentally strong. Above all, you will become skilled in blading. I've heard you're good for your age so I have high expectations for you."

They came into a large room Kai would soon learn is the cafeteria, filled with about thirty other children. They ranged in age from about his own to a few years older. They children quieted as they entered.

"I have a special announcement," Boris spoke. "We have a very important new student."

Kai could feel every eye on him.

"Allow me to introduce you all to Kai Hiwatari. He's a very special student. He is our founder, Voltaire Hiwatari's own grandson. He's better than you. He's rich. He's been sheltered. He's not allowed to be punished the same as the rest of you." Boris grinned. "I trust you'll make him feel welcome."

With that, Boris left him alone with thirty boys staring at him with the eyes of vultures, eyeing him as though he were prey.

His breathing quickened as panic finally started to take over. These boys were going to hurt him.

A much taller boy broke off from the crowd and stood before him. "So you're Mr. Hiwatari's grandson?" he said snidely. "How lucky we are to be basking in your presence." He shoved him. "Still think you're something special, rich boy?"

Kai stumbled backward but stayed on his feet. This boy was bigger than him. There was no way he would win this fight. He eyed the crowd frantically, trying to scope a way out. A small redhead standing apart from the crowd caught his eyes. The redhead was watching him with an amused expression.

He saw a break in the crowd of jeering boys and went for it. He didn't get far. He barely made it out of the cafeteria when the tall boy caught him by his shirt. Three of the boys participated in the fight while the others formed a circle around them cheering them on. Kai tried to fight back but he didn't stand a chance. Not only was it three against one, they were all older and bigger than he was.

They hit him till he bled, kicked him until he was on the floor. Curling himself up in a ball he just prayed for it to be over. Maybe they would just kill him. Then he could see his mother again and all of this would be gone. When the boys were satisfied with the damage they'd inflicted they dispersed, leaving Kai to cry to himself.

"You can't let them see you being weak."

He didn't know how long the redhead had been there watching him. He tried to wipe away the tears and saw his hand covered in blood. Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet the strangers. "What do you want?" he snapped.

The redhead extended his hand. "I'm Tala Ivanov."

Kai eyed the hand warily, unconvinced that this wasn't some sort of trap. But out of desperation he found himself reaching for it. "Kai."

Tala helped him to his feet. "I'll bring you to the doctors."

xXx

Kai

xXx

Months passed without incident. It felt odd, after the last couple of years. Like it was just a matter of time. Until what I wasn't sure.

I found myself finding excuses to not spend my afternoons with Tyson. I had too much homework, I needed to speak to Lidiya, I had duties at school. I would ignore the hurt look in his eyes and walk away. I was pushing him away. I knew it. It hurt but I did it anyway.

The more time I spent with him the more I wanted him. The harder it got to pull myself away from him. When we were together I couldn't keep my hands off him. We danced around the issue of sex. If I pushed, Tyson pulled back. He'd drawn a line at what he was willing to do and wouldn't move beyond that. I didn't want what he wanted. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want a relationship, I wanted to lose myself in him. I wanted him to drown the rest of the world out. So I wouldn't have to think. So I wouldn't have to deal with all the things I didn't want to deal with. That I _couldn't_ deal with. So I put up a wall between us.

December came. And with it, Christmas. It was a holiday I knew about but never celebrated. With Voltaire we would have a more elaborate dinner than usual and I would be allowed a glass of wine. Back at the Abbey we would be given the day off. For one day of the year we were actually allowed to be the children that we were.

Max was hosting a Christmas party. His mother was visiting from the United States and he was ecstatic. He'd been talking about it for months. We were all invited. Max wanted us to spend the evening with his family and have a good ole American Christmas. Whatever that meant. Tyson, Rei, Kenny, and Hilary had all gone over there early to help cook and decorate. I'd opted out but Max made me promise to show up. I still wasn't entirely sure I wanted to go.

Birthdays were another thing that I didn't celebrate. Tyson had somehow found out when mine was and had surprised me with a gift the month before.

With a goofy smile he'd given me a pair of ugly, gaudy phoenix earrings he knew I'd never wear.

"You're an idiot," I'd told him.

"I'm your idiot."

I hated it when he said things like that.

I'd actually been debating on whether I should get him something for Christmas. Knowing him, he'd probably read way too much into that. But still the thought nagged at my mind. I could just get him something small.

Trying to distract myself as I killed time until the party I checked my email. Lidiya usually sent correspondence at least once a week, letting me know if she needed me to show up anywhere. Once in a while my presence was required at meetings or dinners.

A message in Russian made me stop. _Who the hell would be writing to me in Russian?_

Opening it, I scanned the contents quickly.

_Hello Kai. This is Tala. You probably think it strange for me to contact you after all this time. I've thought about it for a while. You didn't seem to remember me at all when you were last in Moscow and I don't know if that's changed, but I thought you might be interested to know what happened here after you left._

_All the guards and staff took off after Voltaire was arrested. Many were caught but some are still at large. Boris and Vadim are still out there. No one's heard a thing from either of them ever since._

_The boys who still have families have been reunited with them. Ian's gone to live with his parents. He's decided to give up blading for the time being and focus on building a relationship with them. Bryan, Spencer and myself have been placed in a group home until we come of age. The younger kids have mostly been put into foster care._

_I don't know what you remember of the Abbey but you and I were once very good friends. We looked out for each other, watched each other's backs. I always wondered what happened to you after your grandfather came for you. That was always our dream, to get out of that hell. But somehow I don't think things turned out the way you wanted them to._

_Look, I know you felt betrayed by what I did, but you have to look at it from perspective. I fully believe had you been in my position you would have done the same. But I am sorry. I'm sorry about a lot of things that happened in that place._

_I just wanted to tell you that._

_I do hope we can be friends again. You were like a brother to me once._

_If you don't write me back I will understand. But I hope you do. I hope we will see each other again, under better circumstances. Bryan, Spencer and I do plan on participating in next years world championships, so perhaps it will be there._

_Till then, I wish you all the best._

_Tala_

I leaned back in my chair, letting what I just read sink in. Friends, huh? Yeah, I suppose we might've been friends. I rubbed my fingertips against my temples. This was all giving me a headache. How did I block out such a huge portion of my life? Five years. Five _fucking_ years. Who just forgets five whole years?

Tala. I had the vaguest memories of us crouched together in a dark, cold dungeon, huddled together for warmth. A quick flash of memory. I stood before Tala, protecting him from an unseen enemy. Tala had gripped my shoulders, crying into my back. Vadim, he'd mentioned. Who was Vadim? I could vaguely recall a skinny blond that seemed to fit that name, but nothing more.

I dragged my fingers through my hair. I didn't want to deal with this. Not now. Not _ever._ I shut off the computer.

I glanced at the time. It still wasn't as late as I wanted it to be but I had to get out of the apartment. I needed distraction. The hell with it all. Tyson wasn't getting anything from me.

Throwing on a jacket I headed towards Max's. It was cold but the chill of winter seldom bothered me, thanks to a childhood spent in Russia.

The cool air felt good against my skin as I walked. I arrived quicker than I would've liked, my head swimming with memories.

What did I remember? My grandfather abandoning me there shortly after my mother died. Tala...Tala had befriended me. Yeah, we'd been friends. We even tried to escape together. That had ended badly, though I couldn't remember what happened. Then we weren't friends. And then Black Dranzer... Someone died. Wyatt died. Shit, I just didn't want to remember any of it.

I walked in without knocking. We were always welcome at his house so we'd all stopped knocking long ago. The same with the Kinomiya dojo.

The house was decorated from top to bottom. I'd never seen anything like it in person. There was hardly anything that remained untouched from the plague of red and green.

I found the others in the living room talking amongst themselves.

"Kai! You made it!" Max noticed me first. "Thanks for coming."

Tyson flashed me a quick smile over his drink.

I shrugged.

I was somewhat surprised to see Emily from the All Starz there. Max had said she might be coming but he wasn't sure. She was talking to Hilary. She looked my way briefly before continuing her conversation. I knew I wasn't her favorite person but she wasn't mine either.

Letting out a sigh I went over to where Tyson, Rei, and Max were talking. The sooner this was over with the better.

The party moved downstairs to the room he had behind the hobby shop. It was usually where we ended up when we hung out over there.

I perched myself against the wall and let the party unfold around me. I had grabbed a soda and sipped it slowly. These things were a lot more fun when there was alcohol in my cup. I wished in vain that Gramps would pass by and hand me a drink, like at Tyson's party. Yeah, I could drink a lot tonight. I couldn't help but wonder if Max's dad had any stashed anywhere. Not that I would go looking.

Wyatt was on my mind again. Being from Europe he probably did celebrate Christmas. I kept thinking about his parents and wondering how they were dealing with life minus their son. It had been a long time since I'd visited his grave.

If I was abnormally quiet Tyson was the only one who noticed. I kept feeling his eyes watching me. The PS2 went on and everyone was absorbed in video games. The routine at Max's was typically pizza, soda, video games. Occasionally I'd even play.

Emily perched herself beside me. _What the hell does she want?_

"I can see how much you're enjoying yourself. What are you even doing here?"

"I was invited. You?"

"Judy wanted me to come. She thought it would be good for me to spend the holidays in a family setting."

"As opposed to spending it with your own family."

"Parents are dead. You're in a similar situation, I believe."

"What? Have you been doing your research on me?"

"You and all the Abbey boys. Judy's real interested in what went on there."

I didn't respond. I didn't like where this was heading. Looking over at the others I was pretty sure they couldn't hear us.

"You know, Kai, you're not fooling anyone. You haven't changed. I can see right through you."

"Then what am I thinking right now, Emily?" I asked coolly.

Letting out a smug laugh she replied, "Well, you've been staring at Tyson all night, so my guess is him. Still want to battle him, huh?"

"Is that a crime?"

"I just don't trust your motives. I've always wondered, from a scientific perspective of course, what was it like to use Black Dranzer to call upon the powers of other bitbeasts against their will. Tell me, what was it like to use _my_ bitbeast. Could you hear them all? Do you still feel Black Dranzer? That's a bond that doesn't really go away. Do you feel that power calling to you even now? And if so, how long until you let it win again?"

I wanted to hit her. For the first time in my life I really wanted to punch a woman. My hands had tightened into fists and my fingernails were cutting into my palms. I took a deep breath. _"You_ have no idea what you're talking about," I growled.

Her eyes bored into me through her glasses. "Oh, I think I do. Judy's gotten ahold of a bunch of paperwork from Balkov Abbey. There was a very interesting document from ninety-seven. It was a report about an incident with Black Dranzer. And you're name is all over it. Do your friends know about _that?"_

Done. This was going to get _real_ ugly. I pushed past her rushing up the stairs and out of the house. I could hear the others calling my name. I was beyond angry. My blood was boiling. I wanted to take her face and smash it into the concrete floor. Did I still feel Black Dranzer? I doubt I'd be having nightmares almost every night if I didn't. I need to calm down. I just needed to walk away.

Of course Tyson was the one to come after me. "Hey, Kai! Dude, what's wrong? What did Emily say to you?"

I kept walking.

He grabbed my shoulder.

Roughly, I pushed him away. "Don't touch me!"

He stopped. Confused or concerned, I wasn't sure. "What the hell is your problem lately? Did I do something to piss you off?"

Pausing, I took a deep breath. "You wouldn't understand, Tyson. Just leave me alone."

I could feel him staring at me as I walked away. I hated this.

xXx

I went to the warehouse. For hours I took out my aggression with Dranzer. Blading had always been therapeutic. It had always been a way to block everything else out and now was no exception.

Black Dranzer. I could still hear him in my head. Not in words, but in thoughts. Thoughts that corrupt. Thoughts that turn you into the worst part of you. Black Dranzer made me not care about anything but being the best, being the perfect blader. I had absolutely no regard for anything else. Power. It was almost euphoric. Like getting high, I guess. And it was something that was hard to let go of.

_Yes, Emily, I still feel Black Dranzer._ From thousands of miles away I could feel its restlessness, it's desire for power. Ever since I left the Abbey when I was ten I could feel it, only now I knew what it was.

Exhausted, I headed home. It was late. The sky had grown dark and there wasn't a car to be seen. I stopped at an ally near my apartment. There was a family of cats that lived there I usually fed. One of them, an orange tabby, was laying on a crate. His ears perched up when he heard me approach and he arched his head toward my hand as I reached for him.

"Sorry I didn't bring any food." The cat didn't seem to mind. He purred at my touch. I didn't stay long. It was late and I was finally starting to tire. So I continued on to my apartment.

Taking the elevator I stopped in surprise at the site before my door. _Why the hell is he here? _Crouched on the floor against the frame, sound asleep, was Tyson. My chest tightened for a moment. Was he here because he was worried about me? How long had he been there?

Walking up to him I nudged him with my foot. "Tyson."

He let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes as he looked up towards me. "Wha..." He laughed. "Guess I fell asleep. Where've you been?"

"Around."

"What the hell did Emily say to you to piss you off so much?"

"Nothing that matters."

He pressed his head back against the door with a huff. "Why can't you ever just answer me?" he moaned.

"Do you think you could move so I can get inside?"

"Of course, oh great and wonderful Kai." He pulled himself to his feet. "What else can I do to appease you?"

"You could shut up," I told him as I unlocked the door. He followed me inside. "I suppose you want to stay the night."

"Well I already told Gramps I was, so there's that." He took off his jacket. "Emily wouldn't say what you two were talking about. We bugged her for like an hour."

"You guys couldn't find anything better to talk about?" He followed me into the bedroom.

Grabbing my hand, he fell on the bed, pulling me on top of him. He kissed me. "Look, I get it. You don't like to talk. You're Kai I-don't-talk-about-my-feelings Hiwatari. It's fine. Just know that you can." He peered into my soul with those huge dark eyes. "I'll always be here."

I rested my forehead against his, content with the feel of his body against mine. Kissing him back I whispered, "Just shut up."

He laughed.

xXx

AN: Alrighty, friends. Another day another chapter. A big thanks to RPS, KinomiyaHiwatari, Angel Devastation, adbhut, Little A Granger, and marchellv for all the reviews. You guys are awesome.

Sorry this took me like a month. I was being very indecisive as to how I wanted this chapter to play out, but I think I'm happy with the end result. And then there was school. This semester's been rough. I graduate with my AAS in Graphic Design next week! The day has finally come! (it's taken me five years...*grumblegrumble*) So this was always supposed to take place around Christmas, just happens to be published in this timeframe lol. Sorry Kai's being so angsty. He's going to be like that for a while. He just can't get his shit together.

So the next chapter is one I've been super excited to write. I think part of it is one of the first things I wrote when I started on this story. I write out of order. So I'm setting a goal for myself to have it posted by the end of this year. We shall see.


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Boys and Blades**

**Part Two**

**Chapter Eleven**

June 5th came again, and with it I found myself in front of Wyatt's grave.

_Has it really been a year?_ I wondered. Fresh flowers rested against the granite headstone. I assumed his family had visited. Never once in all the times I'd come here had I run into them. Thankfully. I'd been visiting every day lately. Usually just for a few minutes, sometimes for longer. Being that it was the one year anniversary of his death I thought I should bring him something, but what do you bring the dead? I'd always thought leaving things on graves was a stupid waste, but now I saw the gesture was really for the person leaving it.

"Hi, Wyatt," I spoke softly. "It's been a year since you died. So I'm here. Again." I didn't really see the point in talking to a grave. Could the dead really hear us? And if they could, what would I say?

Today would be a day that I wouldn't be here long. It felt like yesterday. Still unreal. Tyson and I had gotten together—more or less—that night, so it had been a year there, too. That didn't feel real at all.

I started to leave, but my feet led me to somewhere I hadn't been in a very long time. Without thinking, I remembered exactly where she was.

**Ninoshka Hiwatari**

**1968-1991**

Nothing fancy. Just a name and date. That's all there was to signify that she had ever lived. And then died at twenty-three. It had been years. At least four. After I came home from the Abbey I'd come here every day after school. I'd sit in front of her grave and it would stare back. Unblinking. Unforgiving. It was staring at me now, as though angry I'd gone so long without visiting.

"Hi, Mom," I said softly, taking a seat on the ground. "I know now you didn't commit suicide, so I'm not mad at you anymore. I just don't get why you stayed. If you hated Voltaire so much, why did you keep living there? Why didn't you just go? Was it because of me? Because you couldn't afford to take care of me by yourself? Because my father's a selfish prick who didn't give a damn about us. And still doesn't."

I poked the ground with a stick. What was the point to this? Why did we bury people in the ground? Why not just burn them all and throw their ashes into the wind? I hated the idea of one day being buried here myself. In a box underground marked by a piece of granite. Just one stone in a sea of them. Meaningless. Worthless. I wondered if she thought much about death. She was young. Probably not.

I had started a thousand emails back to Tala, but not one had been sent, and he hadn't emailed me again. I just didn't know what to say. Memories from the Abbey were vague at best, but slowly they were coming back to me. I remembered him showing me around. We became fast friends, and quickly rose amongst our peers as the best bladers in the class. We were inseparable. Boris's prized pupils. But then that changed. I still couldn't remember what had happened. We escaped. We ended up in Moscow, but were caught by that blond kid Vadim and his lackeys. He'd brought us back and I couldn't quite remember what transpired after that. I could remember attacking Tala and it taking both Spencer and Bryan to pull me off him. And then I hated him.

Then there was Black Dranzer. I'd been thinking about that a lot since Emily had brought it up. I wanted to see that document that she read. I wanted to know what had been written about me. What I'd done. The damage I'd caused. And who died.

Part of me wanted to ask Tala to clarify everything that happened, but I didn't have the guts. I don't think I wanted to know.

I had to go. I needed to leave the eerie quiet of the cemetery. As I exited the gates I stopped. "What? Are you following me?"

Tyson was leaning against the fence, a duffel bag at his feet, looking up at the blue of the sky. Turning towards me he flashed a grin my way. "No. You weren't home so I figured you'd be here. I saw you, but I didn't want to bother you so I waited."

"What do you want?"

He straightened his cap. "You didn't think I'd let you spend today by yourself, did you?"

"One can dream."

He grabbed his bag. "Nope. You've got me all day and I'm spending the night. I brought lots of chips and popcorn. We're going to get you caught up on the Lord of the Rings movies, which I can't believe you've never seen, but I sort of can since you're such a fricken loner. And you _are_ coming to watch the last one with me in December, I don't care what you say. And, I don't know, maybe we can make out or something while we watch. I'll even make you dinner."

"Fine," was all I said as I walked passed him. He fell into step beside me. "I'm surprised you remembered."

"Dude, he died the day before my birthday. I don't think I'll _ever_ forget that."

"Yeah, I guess not."

We walked most of the way in silence. Tyson finally broke it. "Hey, Kai, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Seriously. What did I do to piss you off?"

"Nothing, why?"

I could see him chewing on his lip. "I mean, you know— um, well, last fall, things were going pretty good with us, I thought. Then you started ignoring me and pushing me away and—and I don't get it."

"It's not you."

"Am I going to get a real answer?"

"No." Not that I even had one.

I thought he would keep pushing me but he wisely dropped it. Instead he rambled on and on about how much I would like these movies he kept telling me about. I didn't mind. He was a welcome distraction.

True to his word, he made me dinner. We spent the majority of the night watching the movies with him explaining everything to me. He'd actually read the books. That surprised me. He never struck me as much of a reader, but then I had to remind myself that his room was full of comics. They might not be novels but they obviously showed how much he did read.

The room was lit only by the television. I stared at him in the dark, watched the play of light and shadow on his face. I didn't realize how much I'd missed being around him. "Do you read a lot of books?"

He shrugged. "Not so much anymore. When I was younger I didn't have any friends, so I needed _something_ to pass the time when I couldn't blade."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You don't know all my secrets." He scooted closer to me on the couch. "What about you? Do you like to read?"

"The same as you, I guess. I read a lot when I was younger. There was a huge library in the mansion."

His eyes lit up. "You lived in a mansion?"

I nodded. "It was sold after Voltaire was arrested."

"How rich _are_ you?"

"Obscenely. But I don't read much anymore aside from schoolwork. Too much of my time is taken up with you."

"When you're not avoiding me."

"Avoiding you takes a lot of effort," I said softly, looking into his eyes. You could cut the tension between us with a knife.

"Then stop avoiding me," he whispered, pressing his lips against mine. I pushed him back into the couch, climbing on top of him. His arms slid around my neck, his legs around my waist. "I like you," he murmured into my neck.

Sliding my fingers under his shirt I quickly peeled it off him. "I still don't understand that."

He laughed. "Maybe I like that you're such a dick."

Trailing my lips from his neck to his chest, I replied, "You're an idiot."

"Tell me something I don't know." He giggled. "That tickles."

**xXx**

I woke up the next morning to the warmth of Tyson curled up beside me, my arm draped around his waist. I pulled him closer, savoring the feel of his body beside me. We'd eventually ended up in my bedroom. For once it seemed my sleep wasn't full of nightmares of barely remembered events. I could do with nights like those a little more often.

Sitting up as I watched him sleep, I felt the corners of my mouth tug up in a wicked smile. "Tyson," I whispered, blowing into his ear as I crawled on top of him. He stirred but didn't open his eyes. I trailed my fingers down his stomach, down his inner thigh, where I proceeded to tickle him without mercy.

He awoke with a scream that faded into laughter as he struggled to get away from me. "Kai! Please please please!" he begged.

"Please what, birthday boy?"

"Umm..." he grinned up at me. "Take a shower with me?"

I grazed his lips with mine. "Of course."

After our shower I caught sight of my neck in the mirror. "Dammit, Tyson!" I kept telling him to stop leaving fucking hickies on my neck.

He grinned at me mischievously as he dressed. "What? You don't like my handiwork?"

I threw on my old scarf on to hide it.

**xXx**

His birthday had been all he'd been talking about for weeks. I went home with him, helping him set up for it. He'd only invited the Bladebreakers and Hilary. It was pretty much what we did every time we all crashed over there. Gramps had made a ton of food and was—surprise, surprise—supplying alcohol.

The others arrived and the party went underway. I found myself preoccupied with thoughts of Wyatt and Tala and Black Dranzer and a million other things I didn't want to think about. Tyson had received a Playstation 2 for from Gramps and was busy setting it up in the dojo with the guys. I eventually ended up sitting at the island in the kitchen watching Gramps make appetizers.

"You know, you can afford to lighten up once in a while, K-Man."

"I'm fine."

He let out a quiet laugh. "Yeah. Sure. You can't fool this old man." He pulled a bottle out from a cabinet and filled two shot glasses. "Have a drink with me."

"Why do you let us drink?"

"I remember being a teenager. I'd rather you do it here than out there. Here you go. In remembrance of your fallen homie, dude."

"Thanks." Lifting the shot glass to my lips, I drank it in one sip. And promptly erupted into a fit of coughing. It was the most vile, disgusting thing I had ever drank. "What the hell did you give me?"

Gramps was laughing. "Sambuca. Now that's a real man's drink!" He made a drink quickly. "Here. Wash it down with that. It tastes better, I promise."

After eyeing the cup warily I took a drink. It was an infinite improvement.

Five drinks later I rejoined the party in the dojo after a very drunk Tyson had come to find me. I was in a slightly better mood. We ended up with our cots spread out in a circle. I was laying down, propped up on my elbows, staring at the grain of the wood in the floor. The room was starting to spin.

"I know a game we could play," Max suggested, a redness creeping into his cheeks. "Have you guys ever played 'I Never'?"

I shook my head. There were various responses of no.

"Okay, so it goes around in a circle," he explained. "When it's your turn, you say something you've never done, and if anyone here _has_ done it, they have to take a drink. For example, I've never owned a pink pencil."

"Well, I guess I have," Hilary admitted, sipping her drink. She made a face. "Ew. Do I have to drink this?"

"Yes," Tyson said quickly.

Kenny was sitting next to Max. "Umm... I've never gotten a failing grade?" he said hopefully.

The others looked to Tyson. "Should I just down the glass?"

Max laughed. "Just one drink."

It was Tyson's turn. He gave Max a knowing grin. "I've never had sex."

Blushing, Max picked up his glass. We all stared at him in shock. That was unexpected. "What?" he asked.

Rei stared. "When? Who?"

Max shrugged, taking his sip. He glared at Tyson. "When I was staying with my mom after Christmas. Michael invited me to a party and there was this girl there, Hayley. I thought she liked me. She seemed pretty cool. We hung out a few times while I was visiting, and well... she asked if I wanted to. So we did. She really just wanted to screw a Bladebreaker. I'm not upset about it. It was interesting."

"I can't believe you did that." Kenny was the first to say something.

"Like I said, I thought she liked me. I was wrong."

"So you did it just like that?" Hilary asked. "I never would've thought that of you."

Max looked hurt. "You don't have to be so judgmental."

Hilary looked around. "What about you guys? If some random girl asks you if you want to have sex with her, would you?"

"She wasn't random," Max corrected. "Like I said, we hung out a few times and I thought she liked me."

Kenny started blushing. "Ummm...maybe."

"Kenny!" Hilary shrieked.

"Oh, don't tell try to tell us _you_ never think about sex," Tyson said.

"Thinking about it, and acting on it are two different things. I believe you should wait until marriage. What, are you sleeping around, too?"

"I already said I've never had sex. But if you want to get technical about it," he said with a grin, "I have had _oral_ sex."

Oh fucking God I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me. Tyson had drunk a lot and I was afraid he was going to say something about us.

"With _who?"_ Max asked quickly. "You didn't tell me that."

Tyson just smiled. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Was it with any of my friends you went out with?" Hilary asked.

He shook his head.

That was information I wasn't aware of. I felt the tug of jealousy in my stomach.

"What about the rest of you? Are you guys still virgins?" Hilary looked around.

Kenny shrugged. "I'm about as virgin as you can get. Never been kissed, nothing."

"I've kissed a few girls," Rei volunteered. "Nothing serious."

I felt her eyes on me. "Kai?"

"I'm not participating in this conversation." I finished my drink.

"So that's probably a no."

"Think what you want."

"What about you, Hil?" Tyson asked. "You're so interested in us."

She glared at him, a blush creeping up into her cheeks. _"You_ know."

"Was he the only one you've ever kissed?"

"Is there a story here?" Rei asked.

Kenny looked nervously between Tyson and Hilary. "Last year Hilary went to bang erasers with Yuto Shouma in the eraser closet. He's a guy in a our class at school. They kissed and afterwards he went around telling everyone that she kisses like a slug."

Tyson, Max and Rei burst out laughing. I even had to crack a smile. Annoyed, Hilary stood and started for the door. Tyson grabbed her by the hand. "Sorry. Look, it's ok. No one's first kiss is perfect. What I want to know is how does he even know what a slug kisses like anyway?"

With a huff she sat back down.

"So Yuta was the only one?"

She nodded.

"Don't feel bad, Hilary," Kenny told her. "I've never done anything, so you're a step ahead of me."

"I've only kissed two girls," Max added. "And I've never had a girlfriend."

Rei seemed to think about it. "I've kissed three girls. One was my girlfriend for a month. That was back home."

Tyson was looking around with a big smile. "So I'm the slut out of us? Really? Well, besides Max."

"Hey." Max threw a potato chip at him.

"I've kissed nine people. I've had two girlfriends. One for two weeks, the other for three days. And yeah, oral sex. What can I say? After we won the World Championships two years ago, everyone wanted a piece of this."

More information I was unaware of. That tug of jealousy was growing into a knot. I loathed the thought of anyone else touching him.

Hilary just shook her head. "Guys, it's been fun, but I think I want to head home." She stood and headed to the door.

Tyson watched her for a moment, then stood. "I'm gonna walk with her, make sure she doesn't get mugged or anything. Be back in a few."

After they were gone Max, Rei and Kenny turned their attention over to the TV and PS2. "What was it like?" Kenny asked Max as a game started up.

"What? Sex?"

"Yeah."

Max shrugged with a laugh. "Umm...it felt good, I guess. It was over pretty fast. I was scared to death of my mom coming home." He didn't say anything else about it.

I stifled a yawn as they played. I was getting tired. Tyson and I had been up pretty late the night before. While the others were preoccupied with video games I silently made my way out of the dojo and into Tyson's room. The guys would probably be up for a while and sleep was sounding very good. Just for a little while. Tyson would probably come find me when he got back. I hated his bed. Too small and extremely uncomfortable. I don't know how he slept in it every night. Leaving the light on, I laid down, attempting to make myself comfortable.

**xXx**

AN: Hey everyone! So I tried, I really tried to get this out before New Years. But... oh this fricken chapter... I was having a hard time with one scene and the whole chapter just got longer and longer and longer. It ended up being too long for and I had to actually split it in half. So if it ends kind of abruptly, that's why.

So anywho, hope you guys enjoyed it. This was a fun one to write, especially where the Bladebreakers were all together. I think that's the first scene I've had really with all of them. Probably showing my age here, but does anyone remember the joy of banging erasers in the eraser room? That is not a euphemism for sex. XP

Thanks to RPS, Koiddragon715, KinomiyaHiwatari, Nezumi84 and Angel Devestation for the reviews on the last chapter. And thanks to all those who fave and follow. I love you all. Happy New Year! Hopefully 2016 will see the conclusion of this fic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Of Boys and Blades**

**Part Two**

**Chapter Twelve**

I drifted in and out of sleep, tossing and turning in a vain endeavor to find a somewhat comfortable position. I don't know how long I'd been laying there, but I'd woken up again. I could feel the beginnings of a hangover. I slipped my arm beneath the pillow to pull it closer but my fingers came into contact with something hard.

Opening my eyes, I pulled a small hardbound moleskin book from beneath the pillow. _What is this?_ Flipping through a few pages, I found they were covered with Tyson's messy handwriting. And my name. A lot. _A journal?_

I didn't hear him enter. I just saw the book being roughly snatched from my hand. "Are you going through my stuff?"

"That's a shitty hiding spot." Moving to my back, I turned to face him. He was _pissed._

"Did you read it?"

"No. I found it. I looked at it. And then you came in here. I didn't read it."

He looked unconvinced. "This is private," he told me, holding up the book.

"I didn't read your fucking diary."

"It's a journal!"

I grabbed my duffel bag. Pulling a plastic bag out of it, I threw it at him.

"What's this?"

"Your birthday present."

His anger evaporated into a smile and his eyes lit up with happiness. "You got me a present? Really?" He pulled it out of the bag with a grin. I'd gotten him a new red jean jacket. I don't know what possessed me to do it. I guess I saw it and he was the only person in the world I knew who liked red jean jackets.

He eyeballed the price tag. "Kai."

"I'm obscenely rich, remember?"

His anger forgotten he tried it on and struck a pose. "How do I look? Handsome? Sexy? Am I the man of your dreams?"

"You're an idiot."

"So why are you hiding in here? Still thinking about Wyatt?"

I glanced at the clock, surprised at how late it was. "Were you gone that long?" I asked instead of answering.

"Hilary wanted to talk."

"So you've kissed nine people?" I asked.

Tyson smirked at me. "You don't know all my secrets," he said again, letting out a laugh. "What about you? How many have you kissed."

"Just you."

He looked surprised. "Oh, well if it makes you feel better you were my first kiss."

"Were they all girls?"

He smiled teasingly. "There was one other guy."

I was dying of jealously. He was enjoying this. He was fucking enjoying this. "Who?" I finally said.

"Zeo. He kissed me. I didn't kiss him back since you and me were kind of a thing at the time. He had a big crush on me."

"You didn't tell me that."

"Well, last I checked, you weren't my boyfriend." Crossing the room, he turned his stereo on, leaving the volume low. "Come here. Allow me to distract you for a little bit longer."

Begrudgingly I got off the bed. I really wanted to sleep. I was at that stage of drunk where things were moving at the wrong speed. He took my hand and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Dance with me."

"I don't dance."

"It's not hard. Just do what I'm doing."

Sometimes it took less energy to just do what Tyson wanted. My fingers trailed around his waist as he pulled me close, our bodies swaying slowly to the music. The intoxication of the alcohol, the heat of his body, the feel of his pelvis grinding against mine. I just wanted him. I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anything, Black Dranzer included.

"Can you believe we've known each other for two years?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's been a long two years."

"Not for me. It's gone by fast. At least, when you're around it does. Kai, no matter what happens in the future, I'm happy I met you."

"Why are you talking like that?"

He kissed me instead of answering. My fingers slipped under his shirt, to feel the warm smoothness of his skin. I guided him towards the bed. He straddled me and I fell onto my back. Tyson moved his mouth all over my face and neck and I lost myself in the sensation.

"Dudes!" I heard a voice yell. "If you want to keep it a secret don't forget to close the door." Grandpa poked his head into the room.

I couldn't imagine how red my face must've been.

"Tyson, remember what we talked about."

"I know!" he yelled, hopping off of me and slamming the door. He locked it.

"He knows?" I finally found my voice.

Tyson took a deep breath. "Umm..yeah. He figured out a while ago. Does that bother you?"

"He's ok with it?" That was surprising.

Tyson sat beside me on the bed. "He's pretty open minded, you know."

"What was he talking about?"

It was Tyson's turn to blush. "He keeps telling me to make sure to use a condom." He kissed me softly, crawling back onto my lap. "He seems to think you're a whore," he giggled.

"Why?"

He shrugged, a knowing smirk on his face. "I don't know. It could be the face paint." He kissed me. "Or maybe the piercing." He kissed me again. "Or just the way you dress." He moved back to my neck. _"Are_ you a virgin, Kai?" he murmured against my skin.

"We just established that you're the only person I've ever kissed. What do you think? Yes. Aren't you?"

"Yeah. I keep telling Grandpa we haven't had sex but he doesn't believe me."

He'd just brought it up three times. "Do you want to?"

Pausing, he straightened up so he was sitting on top of me. "I don't know. Do you?"

"Yeah," I said simply. It may have been the first straightforward answer I'd ever given him. 

"I'm scared," he admitted after a moment.

"I thought Tyson Kinomiya wasn't afraid of anything?" I teased.

He didn't smile back. "Kai, what are we?"

I opened my mouth to reply but he cut me off.

"No. I know. No labels, no titles. So what does that make us to each other? Friends with benefits?"

"Is that a problem now?"

He pulled himself off me so he was sitting next to me. "Look, don't get me wrong. I've thought about it. _A lot._ And part of me wants to. But this—" he gestured to me and to himself. "This is not enough. I want more. If you want sex with me we need to renegotiate terms."

Letting out a groan I stared at the ceiling. "Do you have to do this now? You were doing such a great job of distracting me." I pulled at his his long hair.

He laid down beside me, his fingers unzipping my pants. "I can keep distracting you," he whispered into my ear. He kissed my neck, working his way down my body. Pulling my pants down, he took me into his mouth, and I was in ecstasy.

**xXx**

I awoke to a world that was spinning and a stream of knots exploding in my stomach. And Tyson sprawled acrossed my chest. His hair was down and everywhere. His bed was so fucking small. This hangover was worse than the last one and I knew I was going to be sick.

Peeling Tyson off me I hurried to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before my stomach released its contents. I pressed my head against the coolness of the wall after the waves of nausea had finished running through me. _I'm never drinking again._

I rinsed my mouth with water and went back to Tyson's room, where I quickly dressed and grabbed my backpack.

"Are you leaving?"

Looking over to the bed I was met with the sight of Tyson rubbing at his eyes. "Yeah." I felt him watching me as I packed. Before I left I leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Distracting me."

Wrapping his arms around my neck he pulled me on top of him. "You don't have to leave," he whispered. "I could keep distracting you."

I let out a small chuckle. "I know. But there's some stuff I have to take care of. I need to go. And we don't want the guys to know I spent the night in your room, do we?"

"Fine," he sighed, dropping his arms. "But don't ignore me anymore."

I headed home. It was early, the night had only just started to lighten and the sun hadn't yet peeked over the horizon. Once there I sat before the computer, determined to finish it this time. Opening the message from Tala I'd practically memorized, I hit reply and started to type.

A box flashed open on the screen and it looked like I didn't have to.

I'd installed the instant messenger that came with my email in order to talk quickly to Lidiya when needed. It seemed that Tala had been added to my contacts, and I to his.

_Kai?_

I stared at my name for a moment with growing hesitation. Taking a deep breath I finally typed back a measly _Hi._

_How have you been?_

_Alright. You?_

_Things are getting better. We have a lot more freedom at the group home than at the Abbey. It's taken a lot of getting used to. They have us in therapy and stuff._

_Does it help?_

_More or less. There's good days and bad days._

_I don't remember much. I blocked out everything when I left. I don't know how but I did. For the last two years memories have slowly been coming back to me._

_So you remember me now?_

I stared at the keyboard for a long moment.

_Yeah. But things are still pretty fragmented. I have to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth._

_What?_

_Did I kill anyone when I stole Black Dranzer?_

It was Tala's turn to take his time. I was pretty sure I knew the answer but I couldn't tell the difference between nightmares and memories anymore. I wasn't sure what was real. After what felt like an eternity an answer appeared on the screen.

_Yes_

_How many_

Another pause. I couldn't breath.

_Kai, nobody blamed you. No one knew what Black Dranzer could do. It was Boris's fault. He brought that thing in there. And it didn't end with you._

_How many people did I kill_

_Five_

And Wyatt made six. Six people dead because of me. Something broke inside me and I was inundated with images. The Abbey, the bodies, the cats, Tala being hurt. I remembered crying, watching them hurt Tala. Being locked in the darkness of solitary, wondering if I'd ever get out of that hell alive.

_I have to go_

_Kai_

_We'll be in touch. I promise_

I ripped the cord to the desktop from the wall and screen went dark. I could feel my hands trembling. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths, attempting to keep myself under control. I fell to the floor, my back against the bed. Rubbing at my temples, I felt the warm trickle of tears sliding down my cheeks. I was broken. I was alone. And I hated it.

**xXx**

_Balkov Abbey, 1997_

The unconscious body of ten-year-old Kai Hiwatari was taken immediately to the medical bay. The worker carrying him laid him on a cot before running off to help fix the damage the child had inflicted. Dr. Kozlov, the doctor in charge of caring for the injured boys, hurried to the cot to look him over, stethoscope in hand.

Boris bolted into the room while she was checking his vitals. "How is he?" he demanded. "I can't afford for anything to happen to him. It's bad enough I already had to call Voltaire because of the damage."

"He's alive," Dr. Kozlov told him. She let out a small sound of surprise as she examined his body closer. "It's incredible, really. There's not a scratch on him."

Boris narrowed his eyes. "How is that possible? The lab was decimated. Half a decade of research completely gone."

"Look for yourself. He's in shock. But other than that, he's completely healthy."

Gazing at his young student closer, Boris's face lit up with realization. "She protected him. She actually protected him."

"But sir," Dr. Kozlov protested. "The tests were pretty conclusive. She destroys anyone that touches her."

Boris shook his head, excitement in his features. "Not him. He's different, somehow. This is big, doctor. This is huge. We'll start with the next phase of Black Dranzer immediately. Will he be able to start training tomorrow?"

"I'd advise against it. He's just undergone a huge shock, to put Black Dranzer back in his hand so quickly is pure recklessness—"

"You don't tell me how to do my job! Will he physically be able to start training tomorrow?"

Dr. Kozlov lowered her gaze to the floor. "Yes."

Kai drifted in and out of consciousness that night. He became aware he was strapped to a hospital bed, he could hear the soft blip of the heart monitor, and watched the steady drip of the IV. At one point he saw Tala move into the room, watching him with a concerned expression on his face. But then he was gone. Taken away. There were no windows in the medical bay. He only became aware of the shift from night to day through the amount of lights that were turned on.

He was barely conscious when Boris approached him with Voltaire. He closed his eyes.

"How is he?" Voltaire asked.

"The doctor said he's in shock but he's perfectly fine. Black Dranzer reacted to him in a completely unexpected manner. She destroyed the lab but protected _him_. We need to move with this. We finally made a breakthrough after all this time. We need to continue his training."

"Not yet," Voltaire decided. "He's not ready."

"What are you talking about?" Boris screeched, incredulous. "This is what we've been waiting for!"

Voltaire shook his head. "He's still just a child, he's not ready for Black Dranzer."

"Sir, he's shown amazing skill with a beyblade. He's incredibly intelligent. He not only evaded our security and broke into the lab, he's escaped from the entire complex in the past. He's ready."

"He escaped? You never told me that."

Boris realized his mistake. "He was quickly recaptured so I didn't see the point in bothering you with trivial details."

"That's not exactly a trivial detail, Boris. He's top of the class, you said?"

"Yes. Has been since his first year, both in studies and blading."

"I'm taking him."

"What?" Boris was astounded. "But sir, he's what we've been working towards—"

"Exactly. I can't risk you destroying him. He's only ten. He's not ready for Black Dranzer. When he is, he'll return to complete his training."

"But, sir—"

"My mind is made up. Don't question me."

The trip to Japan was uneventful. Kai was oddly quiet. He didn't respond to the news that he would be returning home. He merely gathered his things and accompanied his grandfather without question. He stared at the mansion as it came into view through the window of the limousine. It looked smaller than he remembered.

As he exited the car he stopped to stare at a dark stain marring the pavement of the drive. He quickly looked back to his home. "Grandfather, why does it feel like I've been gone for years?" It was the first sentence he'd spoken aloud since the Black Dranzer Incident, as it came to be known.

Voltaire stopped. "Because you have."

Kai watched him with large, confused crimson eyes. "Where have I been?"

Voltaire watched him for a long moment, trying to gage whether or not his grandson was serious. "Around. But you're home now."

Kai went into the mansion.

Voltaire never brought up Balkov Abbey in front of Kai, all the while marveling at the way the human mind worked.

**xXx**

AN: I have too much fun writing Tyson and Kai. So thus ends the year between V-Force and G-Rev. Next chapter: the Bladebreakers break up! So...I have to rewatch G-Revolution to figure out where my chapters are going because though I made notes on what I wanted to include last time I went through it, I unfortunately did not include what episodes said scenes were from or even what order they're in, so I'm going to have to rewatch the whole damn thing for dialogue and stuff. It may be a while between chapters from here out. Sorry. I'm pretty sure there's going to be at least eight more chapters. Thanks for sticking with me!

Things to look forward to in the G-Rev World Championships arc: Tyson angsts, fun adventures with the Blitzkreig Boys including Tala embarrassing the crap out of Kai, Kai making pancakes, and Judy catches Max and Kai drinking together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Of Boys and Blades**

**Part Two**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**xXx**

**Tyson**

**xXx**

Kai read my journal. I knew it. That was the only explanation. Not a word since my birthday. Not a text. Not a phone call. Nothing. He wasn't even showing up for training anymore.

What had he read? One of the infinite entries I'd written about him, dissecting his every action in a vain attempt to understand what goes on in that gorgeous head of his? One gushing about how much I loved him? Or...sex stuff... I wrote a lot about sex stuff in there. Stuff I wanted him to do to me. Fuck I wrote everything in that book. It was like a violation knowing he'd read it. A complete invasion of privacy. And for a minute there I'd actually believed him when he'd denied it. I wasn't sure what I felt more. Anger that he'd read it or sadness that he'd disappeared again.

It was the beginning of July. Nearly a month since I'd last seen Kai. Maybe he was just mad I wouldn't have sex with him.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

The Beyblading school was my idea. Almost every afternoon now I was getting accosted by some eager wannabe asking for tips or begging me for a battle. At first I'd loved all the attention. Relished in it. Drank it all up. Now it was just kind of getting on my nerves. I definitely wasn't a nobody anymore, that was for sure. So the school idea popped into my head. It was the perfect solution. Anyone who wanted a piece of me could get it there. That sounds bad.

And that was the day Kai finally decided to show his fucking face. Nobody asked him where he'd been. No, we just _had_ to tiptoe around Kai like he was a schizophrenic psycho who would snap at the slightest provocation. Sometimes I did wonder if there was actually something mentally wrong with him. Kai came and went as he pleased. He did what he wanted _when_ he wanted. And nobody would _ever_ call him out on that. Not even me. I wanted to be happy that he was there but it just made me mad. All this time spent worrying about him and stressing about whether or not I'd done anything to upset his royal highness.

I ignored him as he talked with Kenny and Hilary. Rei was going to be late because he was stopping to pick us up lunch and Max was supposed to be helping his dad around the shop today. Something must've showed in my face because Hilary flashed me a look of concern. I turned on the smile and went to work showing off for the kids. Seeing that we wouldn't actually be getting any training done Kai went to hang out in the bushes. Yes, he went to hang out _in the bushes._ God, Kai could be so fricken weird sometimes.

It was kind of fun. It reminded me of when I was little. So eager to learn, to be the best. _What did it feel like to be the best?_ I was constantly asked. It was an awesome feeling, but it came with a sense of anxiety. I couldn't be the best forever, could I? It made me think back to when I was a kid and my brother-who-shall-not-be-named had taught me to play the game that would become my life.

I hadn't thought about him in a while. It was weird that he would pop into my head all of a sudden. My big brother had been my hero, my idol. After my father had dumped us off on Grandpa he'd always watched over me. He was kind of a hardass at times but it made me tougher, stronger. He and Gramps had always been at odds with each other. I don't know if it was because he had the memories of our mother dying and our father abandoning us, but he'd always acted out. He was always in trouble. And then when he was sixteen and I was ten he took off, leaving only a note saying he was joining our father on his expeditions.

There'd been letters at first. But I hadn't heard from him in three years. My father at least had the decency to remember to send me birthday cards. Even if they came a month or two late. At least I knew he cared enough to pretend to give a shit. Yet I still wore the cap my brother had given me. And the jacket Kai had. Who was a sentimental idiot? Me! Me! Grandpa and I didn't talk about them anymore unless there was a reason to. He'd gotten sick of giving me excuses and I'd gotten sick of hearing them.

So the school was going great. I loved showing them a few tricks and seeing their eyes light up when they got it. So what if I didn't actually know how to build a great blade. I knew how to use one and that's how I'd gotten where I was, wasn't it?

And that's when a tornado named Daichi entered my life. He'd taken me by surprise. I'd underestimated him from the get-go and ended up paying for it. It took Kai's voice to snap me back into the game and take him seriously. Where the hell did this kid come from? He had to be twelve, thirteen at the most, and possessed an ability I would've only dreamed of at that age. Of course, I still beat him. I wasn't the champ for nothing. But he was definitely the first wannabe who'd ever given me a run for my money.

Then during the battle some masked clown calling himself Jin of the Gale had shown up. Who _was _that guy. I'd never even heard of him but there was something about him that seemed _so _familiar. The Chief looked him up afterwards and apparently he was big on the underground circuit in Europe. Maybe we'd seen him at a match or something when we'd been over there.

Max arrived, armed with the news of the impending World Championship tournament. When the smoke cleared Jin was gone. The BBA never confirmed the date of the championships until right before it was to begin. It was a little later in the year than it had been last year and the format had changed again. Instead of anybody entering as a tag team, only one tag team would be entered from each recognized BBA section. Right now there were only six: Japan, the US, China, Europe, and South America. It would be some tough competition.

And for the first time the four of us wouldn't be able to participate all together. We'd have to go through regionals to qualify. Of course, _I_ would make the cut. How could they have a World Championship without the person who currently held that title? Even if I did win by a fluke the year before. But who would be my partner? Max, Rei, or Kai? Max may have been my best friend, but I knew both Rei and Kai were stronger than him. Out of the two of them, though, I really didn't have any idea. Rei had superior technique but Kai was tougher and could be ruthless. But Max's defense was not to be underrated. Damn, it really could be any one of them. But again, the only reason I won the year before was because Zeo had short-circuited. Maybe I wasn't as tough as I thought. Maybe _I_ wouldn't make the cut. I didn't want Kai on a team with anyone else!

I noticed Kai had disappeared by the time Max had shown up. I would have to try to get ahold of him. We needed to figure this out.

Daichi followed me home that night. The kid didn't let me breath for a minute. I had to hide in the bathroom to text Kai. Grandpa had gotten me my very own cell phone for my birthday in the event that I had to travel for the championships again. He didn't like not being able to contact me regularly during the 2001 championships. I'd texted Kai right away but I had never heard back from him. I didn't know why I thought now would be any different.

_Hey Kai_

_Hey_

He actually texted me back! Like, within a minute! Had hell frozen over?

_Did you hear the news about the championship?_

_No_

I told him everything I knew. I didn't even ask about where he'd been and why he hadn't responded to anything I'd sent before. Like I'd get an answer. I knew better.

_Who do you think will make it?_

_You and me_

There wasn't even a pause. I smiled, glad that Kai had such faith in me.

_I think so too. Let's start training tomorrow morning at the BBA building._

_I'll see you then_

_Good night Kai_

I went to bed that night with a smile on my face, despite the sound of Daichi snoring from the floor. This was going to be awesome. Even if we didn't all get to play we'd still be a team and the Bladebreakers were unstoppable!

**xXx**

**Kai**

**xXx**

I sat alone in my dark bedroom, lit only by the screen of my laptop. As Tyson was texting me the news of the World Championship, Tala was messaging me.

I'd kept my distance. I tried to keep my mind occupied. School was out and that made it all the more difficult. The nightmares had gotten a thousand times worse. Now I was spending the nights wandering through endless corridors filled with corpses and mutilated cats, occasionally my mother's dead body, and Wyatt's lifeless eyes. They haunted me. Every night I had woken in a cold sweat, sometimes in tears. I'd slowly shifted to a nocturnal schedule. Sleeping during the day and keeping my mind busy at night. The nightmares seemed to occur less in the daytime.

I avoided Tyson. I avoided the others. Maybe I just didn't want them to know the truth. I don't think I could look Tyson in the eye if he knew what I was really capable of. So I stayed away. I ignored his texts as they changed from worried to practically begging me to answer him.

_I just want to know you're not dead. Can you give me that? Please?_

That had been the last I'd heard from him before today, two weeks earlier.

I'd been dealing with the truth, at least I told myself that was what I was doing. I was letting it sink in. What I'd done. I remembered that day pretty clearly now. After I'd lost control of Black Dranzer there'd been an explosion but it was almost as if I'd been in a bubble. Only myself and the floor beneath me remained untouched in the lab. I remembered the bodies. The blood. One person had had a piece of the wall crush their skull and their brain had splattered around them.

I wanted to drown myself in Tyson. I yearned for the distraction of his touch, of his taste, but I couldn't let myself. No, I had to deal with this. I owed it to the people I killed to not forget them again.

So I spent the nights wandering the city, feeding my feral cats, and training at the old warehouse. In the end I just replaced one distraction for another. And to be honest, I just didn't want to lie to Tyson. I didn't want to pretend. I knew I didn't deserve him. On any level. I didn't deserve his trust, his honesty, his love. He had no idea what I really was. I had them all fooled. Emily was right about that. I wondered if she knew about the deaths. I felt like I didn't even deserve Dranzer. I wondered if he knew. He had to, didn't he? He knew everything in my head. But I felt like he didn't hold it against me.

I kept my word to Tala. We'd been in contact. Mostly through instant messenger but we'd talked on the phone a couple of times. It was weird. I still had a connection to him. Despite all the years I felt that, though not a friend, he was still a person I could rely on. We'd been so close before. I didn't know if I'd ever have the same relationship with him we had in the past but he was someone I could relate to on a level I couldn't with anyone around me. I hadn't asked about the Black Dranzer incident again and he'd never brought it up.

A message from him had popped up right after Tyson had texted me, informing me of the breaking news.

_So Bryan, Spencer, and I have decided to start our own team for this year's championship. We're calling ourselves the Blitzkrieg Boys. I'm in charge now. We've spoken to Mr. Dickenson about acquiring a suitable training facility. He found a place for us. We leave tomorrow._

_I'm pretty confident it'll end up being myself and Tyson. It should be interesting._

_Would you consider joining us? It'll be like old times. The four of us were a team once. We'd be unstoppable._

I paused. The offer was intriguing. I could finally get the battle against Tyson I'd been denied last year. Part of me was interested. Tyson would never forgive me.

_I don't know. I'm still part of the Bladebreakers. I'll think about it._

_Don't think on it too long. The preliminaries are next week._

I signed off. We seldom said bye to each other.

Closing the laptop I heard my phone go off. I wondered if Tyson had texted me again.

_Hey Kai it's Max. Rei and I would like to talk to you tomorrow morning. Early. Do you think we could meet somewhere? Without Tyson._

I wondered how Max got my number.

_Sure. How early?_

_Five?_

_Fine? The BBA building? I'm supposed to meet Tyson there later._

_Sounds good. We'll see you then._

What could they possibly want to talk to me about? Shutting off the computer I headed out into the night.

**xXx**

I spent the night in the warehouse. Waiting. Thinking. Drill after drill I performed, each one more focused, executed more precisely than the last. I was hellbent on exhausting myself. As the sky lightened I headed towards the BBA building. I waited for them on the roof, keeping a lookout lest Tyson actually show up before they did. Doubtful.

Max and Rei came into sight and I leaped down to the sidewalk. They jumped back.

"Kai!" Max exclaimed. "You gotta stop doing that! You scared the crap out of me."

I didn't say anything, waiting for them to just get this over with.

"Are you ok?" Rei asked with a concerned expression. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

Days. Weeks. Months. Years. It was all the same in the end. Ignoring his question, I leaned back against the building, crossing my arms acrossed my chest. I eyed the suitcase Max was carrying. "What's this about?"

They exchanged glances. "We've been talking," Max started.

"Since we're all such strong competitors we feel we'll be better off separating. Max and I have already made arrangements. His mother's invited him to be a part of the PPB All Starz and I'm going to be rejoining the White Tigers. We feel we'll have a better chance of all of us being part of the tournament this way."

Couldn't argue with that logic. Though I had to admit it surprised me. It seemed to go against their go-team-go spirit "Have you told Tyson yet?" Probably not. I'm sure I would've heard about it.

Max shook his head. "No. We're going to tell him this morning. Rei won't go for a few more days but my plane leaves in a few hours. How do you think he'll take it?"

"Badly."

Rei let out a sigh. "That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to leave on bad terms, but I don't think Tyson will let it end any other way."

"So what do you want from me?"

"We wanted to let you know. You're not upset with us, are you?" Max asked, instead of answering.

"No. I get it. You guys want to see how good you really are. I understand that very well. But you're going to leave me with a mess to deal with." I kicked myself off the wall. "Good luck."

"Aren't you going to stay?" Rei asked. "I thought you were going to meet Tyson anyway."

"No. It's going to get ugly. He'll probably start crying." I didn't want to deal with that. I thought back to Tala's offer. _That settles that. _Now I definitely couldn't leave Tyson. "I'm sure we'll meet in the tournament," I said over my shoulder as I walked away. "I look forward to it."

**xXx**

AN: So at long last we have reach the G-Revolution section of the series. This was kind of a shortish not very interesting chapter. But it will get better! I'm going to seriously try to get out two chapters a month since I'm not in school right now. We'll see how that goes.

Thank you to RPS, Little A. Granger, CorynOfHoole and FlamingIce94 for the reviews! I appreciate it so much. They really make me want to keep going to the end with this. And thank you to all those out there who have followed and faved. I hope you guys keep staying with me. ^_^

As we get into this I wanted to say that I'm trying pretty hard to make this fic fit seamlessly into the confines of the series, but I am going to have to take a few artistic liberties with G-Rev. While it is my favorite season (all the tyka moments), it has some discrepancies and weirdness I just can't make work. I must make this thing make sense! As much sense as a story revolving around spinning tops inhabited by magical spirits can! As I write this I'm up to ep 35 watching it and ep 21 planning it (and already at Chapter 20! [having waaaaaaaay too much fun with Kai and Tala, they keep writing their own scenes], this thing is going to be longer than I thought) so I may add to this. Begin rant.

1\. The Dragoon Strata Dragoon Driger Metal Driger thing confuses me. Everyone makes a big deal out of Strata Dragoon but then it's never mentioned again as to why there is another Dragoon and when Rei and Hiro battle Driger vs. Metal Driger it's not even mentioned. It's weird. I'm not going to even try to address it.

2\. Tala was severely underrated as a blader. In S1 he was THE blader to beat, but in S3 he struggles against fricken _Kenny. _And in the BEGA arc when everyone's in the dojo talking about how to beat BEGA they comment on how easily Garland beat Tala, and someone comments we've all beaten him at one time or another. No. Only Tyson, Rick and Daichi have beaten him. So, yeah, I feel Tala was underrated and he will not be in this story.

3\. In Kai's speech during his battle with Tyson he mentions how he took Tala as his partner when he'd rather play solo. Tag team tournament. Tala can't play solo. And Kai's not stupid. So that will be altered. 

4\. In S1 Boris is pretty fricken evil. Balkov Abbey is made out to be this horrible place. Kai is absolutely terrified of Boris when he first sees him. That one kid that battled Tyson is scared to death of losing. In conversation with Voltaire, Boris outright admits that he had most of the researchers killed. He says they've all since disappeared under mysterious circumstances, or something along those lines, with a smirk on his face. It's pretty dark stuff. In S3 the writers really dumbed it down to some stupid training camp (though that was inconsistent between Kenny's version and Tala's version) and Boris lied to his bladers yadda yadda. So all dialogue referring to that will be altered.

5\. So upon rewatching the World Championship Arc in episode 28 one of the announcers makes a comment indicating it's taking place in July. Well, that royally fucks up my timeline. I know it's only in the dub, and a lot of the dub was drastically different from the Japanese, but the dub is what I'm basing this on since it's all I've seen. In this case I am choosing to ignore it because I have it so perfectly worked out on paper. G-Revolution starts in July. The Word Championships start in August. It lasts two months. The Bega 5 Justice Tournament takes place in November. The end.

6\. The Australian block of the tournament takes place in Sydney. At one point the Bladebreakers all meet up at Ayer's Rock, which is in a completely different part of the country. It's about 27 hours away by road. It's just too far to make any sense. I'm still debating on exactly what I'm going to do to rectify it but I think the most logical solution is to move the tournament to Alice Springs, the closest city to Yulara (which is the closest town to Ayer's Rock). It's only 5 hours away, much more doable for a day trip than 27.


End file.
